Four Years
by BlackWitchesCat
Summary: Lelouch is wrongly accused for the murder of his half-sister, Euphemia and is sentence to life in prison. Four years he spends his life in prison with the lowest of the low, until his name is cleared. Now he must put his life back together as he looks for Euphie's killer and for his revenge.
1. Freedom

**10/6/15**

 **1460 words not including A/N**

 **I know I should work on Alfred in Wonderland but I have been so obsessed with Code Geass lately and this plot bunny has been popping into my head all the time. I don't know when I will get back to Alfred in Wonderland maybe in December. For those that are tuning in I suck at updates like I reeeeeeeally suck. I go to college and literally it suuuuuuuuuck but takes first priority, sorry.**

 **Warnings: 1) this is a yaoi suzululu sorry and there are past mentions of suzaeuphie. 2) Mentions of rape and abuse and just all around horrible things. If you are triggered easily do not read this. Other warnings will happen with new chapters.**

 **Edit Note:**

 **11/29/15**

 **So a made a decision to stick with Lelouch's siblings in canon being his siblings in this story. At first I thought the family would be too big but came up with how the large family could fit into the plot of the fic.**

 **Line Break**

"On the count of rape, how do you find the defendant?"

"We the jury, find the defendant, Lelouch Lamperouge, guilty of rape in the first degree."

"And on the count of murder, how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant, Lelouch Lamperouge, guilty of murder in the first degree."

"Mr. Lamperouge, you will appear back here for sentencing in three days; because of the crime and its heinous nature, do not expect a light sentencing because of your age," the judge looked disgusted as did the jury and the whole courtroom. After all what fifteen year old raped, mutilated and murdered his sister.

Lelouch had merely nodded at those words. His life was now the states and he could only be happy that the death penalty was no longer legal for juveniles, even if they were accused of such heinous crimes. When he was being cuffed he looked around the courtroom; their eyes all glared at him. He knew they all wanted justice, real justice, they wanted him dead for the murder of poor Euphie. He couldn't blame them. He wanted justice too, he wanted revenge on the bastard that killed his cousin. Revenge on the bastard that was taking away his freedom.

As his eyes scanned the crowd he saw one set of emerald eyes blazing with fury, disgust and hatred. Eyes that hurt more than even the punch Cornelia landed when she visited him in jail.

He was broken from the emerald eyes, when a heavy hand was places on his shoulder and he was forced to look into the violet eyes of his half-brother and lawyer, Schneizel.

"I'll be there for your sentencing, but there is not much else I can do but put in appeals, which are useless without new evidence. I'm sorry, Lelouch."

He had merely looked at his brother in shock. Schneizel, had given up. They all had, they all thought he was really guilty.

He shrugged off the hand and let the guards escort him to his new home.

And it had been his home for four years. Four years in a prison full of murderers, rapists and drug lords. Four years of hell. Four years of his life gone and he would murder the bastard who stole those years and hurt poor innocent Euphie.

 **Line Break**

 ** _Four Years Later_**

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Before him sat, Schneizel, the elder brother of his ex-best friend and Cornelia the elder sister of his first love and sister of her murderer. What they had told him, Suzaku Kururugi, had left his mouth dry and eyes wide.

"Innocent?" the question had slipped out almost automatically.

Schneizel cleared his throat, "yes it seems new evidence has come to light that proves it."

He looked over towards the purple haired woman next to Schneizel. Cornelia, since they arrived at Suzaku's home, had looked at nothing but the table. To find out only a day ago herself, that her half-brother who she had sworn her undying hatred towards, was innocent and that her sister's murderer was still at large, must have been ten times the shock. When Euphemia had been murdered the woman had been devastated and it seemed she was devastated all over again.

"May I ask what evidence," he was utterly flabbergasted and could not grasp the news. All the prior evidence pointed towards the incarcerated teen.

It was even more of a surprise when Cornelia answered instead of the ever cool Schneizel, "Apparently they discovered four different killings that matched Euphie's… case. Almost identical in fact. The bastard even used the same weapon."

"Why is this just coming out now? How didn't they connect these murders before? How could they have messed up like this? Lelouch, he went to-" he didn't even realize he had stood up and had begun to yell.

"Calm down, Kururugi," Schneizel said calmly.

"How can I calm down? Euphie's murderer is still out there! Still hurting innocent people and because of him Lelouch is in prison!" he was panting by the time he was done.

"We are very aware of that Kururugi and I have already set up Lelouch's court date for his appeal to be heard. The reason they did not put the murderers together is because they happened in different states and a year apart. States rarely communicate these things and with the time gap it is nearly impossible to fathom that they would be connected. The only reason this was even looked into was from pleading to the police, from Lelouch and me. After that they were able to find forensic evidence that was able connected the murders," Schneizel sighed as he carded his fingers through his hair. "Even though there was no sperm at any of the murderers they were able to find some loose hairs and fibers though, the hair does not match any DNA of known criminals in the system. Not to mention, he never minded to change the murder weapon nor to change his drug of choice to weaken his victims. Almost as if he felt untouchable."

"Lelouch was able to connect them?" he said as he reclaimed his seat.

Cornelia snorted, "Apparently he's a better detective that the real ones."

"And one of the only people to actually still believed in his innocence," Schneizel chuckled. "He never was one to give up was he?"

What Schneizel had said hurt. It felt as if he was just gut punched and the realization that he was just as guilty as those detectives who screwed up the case. He hadn't believed in Lelouch, even though they were supposedly best friends.

"When will he be released?" he wanted to be there for him; wanted to make up for those four years.

At this the blonde leaned forward, "that's why we are here. Lelouch should have his appeal heard in court in two weeks and be released shortly after. He'll then live me and once school starts this fall he'll start his last year of high school. Nunnally will continue to live with Cornelia as Lelouch will need time to settle back into society and his mental state on that matter is unknown. He has refused to see anyone for three years. It was only after I heard his call about his want for an appeal that I had talked to him, and I've been running myself ragged ever since." He leaned back into the sofa, "Kururugi, you were friends with Lelouch once and I feel it would be beneficial for him to reconnect with someone familiar. I ask, that during his reintegration into society, you will be a friendly face?" Schneizel's violet eyes looked almost pleading. When he looked at Cornelia, hers were shrouded still in grief and shame but the clenching of her fists showed her apprehension.

"Of course, I own Lelouch that much," he bowed his head.

 **Line Break**

When the court date had arrived Suzaku wore his best suit and sat in the back of the courtroom. From his spot he could see a slim figure, wearing a black suit, be escorted into the room. Even after four years and a few inches added to his height, Suzaku could recognize Lelouch's form. His hair was a little longer and framed his face. He wasn't that awkward 15 year old anymore.

As he sat there through the proceedings, he kept hoping the boy would look back just so Suzaku could fully see his face but ever diligent the raven haired boy kept his attention on the judge as the new evidence was presented and evaluated.

"Please rise; Mr. Lamperouge with all the evidence and testimony I can see that you have been unrightfully imprisoned. You will never get those four years, which should have been spent with friends and family, back but I hope you will be able to recover after this ordeal and finally begin to heal yourself. I move for your immediate removal from prison and that your record be expunged. I greatly apologize for the failures of the court," the judge gave her speech with sad eyes that made Suzaku choke and then left after a slam of her gavel. That was right, Lelouch had lost his half-sister and had no one to lean on. Suzaku at least had his father and friends, Lelouch had no one.

When the people started to exit the courtroom was when Lelouch decided to turn and when he saw those amethyst eyes, he did not know what he expected, relief maybe? What he did not expect was the cold deadness of those eyes.

He did not know what fear possessed him but all the courage he had built for this day had drained from him the moment he saw those cold eyes.

And he ran.

 **Line Break**

 **So I did some research. Juveniles can be incarcerated in an adult prison. I have no idea if they are separated or not, oddly I could not really find that, but for this story let's just pretend they are not separated.**

 **So there is a reason it was murder in the first degree. There were date rape drugs found in Euphies system which I would think is premeditated. So that would have bumped Lelouch up to a life sentence. And don't worry reasons why Lelouch was blamed and had a shabby trial will also be explained. I do have a great idea where I want this story to go which is more than I can say for my other fanfic.**

 **Don't forget to R &R ^3^~~~~ **


	2. Can Never Be the Same

**2424 word**

 **10/10/15**

 **My word. First I want to thank all of you who reviewed. Swoob, ewertondragon, ReaperAsOfLate, my little guest who reviewed twice ;), another guest saddened over poor Euphie, and a guest named lala-chan. It's amazing that already I have seven reviews. And thank you to the people who liked and favorited this story. I think that's the only reason this came out so fast plus I just find this idea interesting.**

 **Another thing, if I have ever disappeared visit my profile for updates. I will not post an A/N to tell people I am going on hiatus, simply because it is against the rules. Also many have inquired about this being a yaoi. YES THIS IS A YAOI BETWEEN SUZAKU AND LELOUCH xD. If anyone though is wondering about lemon I highly doubt that will be in this fic on this site. If I ever choose to do a lemon or a graphic non-con scene or whatever that will be on AO3 (Archiveofourown. My penname and the story name are the same). Don't worry I will tell you in there is lemon in the chapter and if you should hop over to AO3.**

 **Also in the last chapter I forgot. I do not own Code Geass.**

 **Well that seems like everything. Enjoy ^3^~~~~**

 **Edited**

 **11/29/15**

 **Line Break**

He followed behind the guard down the walkway, past multiple barred cells. In his arms were a few orange jumpsuits, like the one he wore. He held them close to his chest almost like a security blanket as he looked at the other inmates in their cells.

"Looks like we have a new friend and he's a young one," one grinned while pushing his head between the bars.

"Hey, hey kid! What did ya do?" another laughed with wide eyes.

"Had to be bad to land him here," this inmate was missing his eye and his head was shaved. He leaned against the bars with his arms out and watched as Lelouch was coming closer. The one eye he had, sent a shiver down the teen's spine. It looked like the eye of a predator and it could see all Lelouch's vulnerabilities. The judge was not lying when she said the sentencing would not be kind. Life in a maximum security prison with all the scum society had to offer was not the ideal place for a 15 year old.

He yelped, when his jumpsuit was grabbed by the bald Cyclopes and he was pulled to the bars. The man's tattooed right arm locked around his throat and his stale breath brushed against his ear.

"If I remember, it was the murder and rape of that pretty sister of yours. Might wanna keep that last tid bit to yourself though," he whispered and Lelouch could feel his arm flex and his grin widen against his ear. He was then roughly pulled away from the Cyclopes by the guard and fell to the ground. He looked to his saving grace, the guard, but the man only looked annoyed. When he turned his wide gaze to his attacker he saw the same yellow grin.

The guard grabbed him roughly again and pulled the teen back to his feet, Lelouch collected his jumpsuits and followed closely behind the guard and farther from the cells this time.

"Even here, what you did is real bad. Watch your back kid," Lelouch froze at those words. Then it hit him; people on the outside were not the only ones who thought he was guilty. People in here thought the same and unlike the people outside, they had nothing to lose.

 **Line Break**

When his brother pulled up to the house, Lelouch had to admit his brother's home was nice. As a lawyer, Schneizel had done well for himself. The home was in a nice neighborhood and the property was surrounded by a rod iron gate and had a large yard with trees and rose bushes. There was a brick path that circled a fountain and led to the home's cherry wood front door with an oval, flower frosted glass window in its center. The home was a two story house; on the outside it was predominately white and had four large Greek columns that lined the porch.

"Home sweet home, what do you think," Lelouch looked at his brother as he closed the sleek black car's door. Lelouch chose to merely shrug and readjust his backpack. It held all his items, though it was not very surprising since prison did not require much variety in clothing or personal items. The bag merely held a pair of sweats he could lounge in, a tooth brush and some books.

Schneizel merely sighed at his lack of response and led him inside. The inside was even larger with a long hallway that branched into a fancy living room with a leather couch and glass coffee table. Then there was a den with a television and stereo and another nice leather couch, this one with cup holders. That room looked rarely used.

"This room you can use to unwind in and down this way is the kitchen," the kitchen had stainless steel everything and marble counters and black cabinets. The kitchen then had a door that led to a dining room with one of those artsy modern glass tables and marble china cabinet.

"I appreciate the small tour but I am pretty tired from today's events; could you please show me my room?" He wasn't really all that tired but it was awkward being around his brother, who he could tell was trying to act normal. Least he hadn't run away like Suzaku. Yes he had seen the Japanese boy run away; Lelouch even found it a bit laughable that the boy, who when younger would never even thought of running away, had ran from him, like a pup with its tail between its legs. To think he had that effect on his former friend.

Schneizel had smiled softly and nodded to Lelouch's request, "Of course, just follow me. Your room is just around the corner and across from the library. I remembered you liked to read when you were younger. Do you still read often? What about chess? I would love a game when you're all settled in."

Lelouch pondered his answer for a few minutes, "Well there wasn't much one could do but read in prison. I wasn't one of those meat heads that spent their time in the gym." He followed his brother up the wood stairs and past a few doors till they came to the end where it split one way right and one way left. Schneizel led him down the left hall until they reached his room. He opened the door and turned to his brother, "As for chess I could never really find a partner worth playing. I would greatly enjoy a game, though I might be a little rusty." With that he shut the door and looked at the room.

The room was very large. It had a four poster, king sized bed with a black velvet bed spread opposite from where he stood. On each side were cherry wood end tables that match the beds wood, and on the left night stand (from where he stood) was an alarm clock and bed side lamp. In the corner near the bay windows were two black love seats around a glass coffee table. Mounted on the wall in front of the bed was a flat screen t.v. and underneath a small media center. In the far corner right of the bed was a wood desk. On the left wall there were two doors one that led to an empty walk in closet and another that led to a full bathroom with a tub and shower. On the same wall was his empty dresser of the same wood as everything else.

He dropped his bag on the bed and looked into the bare closet and straight at a full length mirror. "Seems I will have some shopping to do tomorrow," he sighed as he laid back on the bed. It was comfortable. The room was comfortable. He wasn't comfortable and everything just felt surreal.

 **Line Break**

Suzaku stood on the porch. It was the day after Lelouch had been released and his anxiety over seeing the purple eyed raven had not dissipated, yet. With a deep breath he rang the doorbell and not a second later the door opened to reveal the subject of all his nervousness.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stand out there like an idiot," he was as mocking as ever but unlike the light hearted nature he remembered, it was cold and cynical.

"How did you even know that I was-" he was cut off by Lelouch who merely pointed up.

"I can see the walkway from my room," he said as he stepped outside and closed the door. He took a set of keys from the messenger bag that was over his shoulder and locked it.

"Move," the word caught Suzaku off guard.

"Huh?"

"I have to go to the store. I didn't very well bring my wardrobe from prison, too much orange for my taste," he said as he started walking.

"Oh right… Wait how do you expect to get to the mall?" he was curious.

"It's called a bus, Suzaku, it's not a new invention," Suzaku could almost see Lelouch roll his eyes as he said it, even if he was only looking at the raven haired boys back. An idea then struck him.

"Wait, there's no point in taking the bus; it'll take forever for it to just arrive. I can just take you to the mall in half the time with less people," he said enthusiastically as he jogged to catch up to the other.

Lelouch turned to him and for a second looked like he would say no but sighed, "fine."

With that Suzaku led him into his Toyota. When they were buckled in Suzaku looked over to the raven hair teen to ask if he wanted music but stopped when Lelouch spoke first.

"No I do not want music nor to talk. Just drive and then leave."

With a gulp he drove. It was awkward. Obviously he knew things would not be sunshine and rainbows but he at least expected some emotion. An outburst of rage. Shoot, he would even understand if Lelouch punched him!

But that wasn't Lelouch. Even when they were kids and he had first met the ten year old, Lelouch was calm and reserved. He wasn't a yeller or screamer nor did he cry or hit but this wasn't just about being upset over Suzaku cheating at chess (yes he had to cheat. There was no way to win otherwise). No, Suzaku had believed Lelouch a murderer and maybe if he hadn't Lelouch might not have been wrongly convicted. Lelouch should have been seething not sitting in the passenger seat calmly looking out the window.

"Um, so what else are you getting at the mall," his eyes shifted to the stoic teen.

"Didn't I say no talking?"

"Uh, right… it's just you know really quiet,"

"I happen to like the quiet Suzaku," he sighed finally looking at Suzaku. He looked irritated. "If I had known you would be talkative I would have taken the bus," he went back to looking out the window.

"I'm sorry, it's just I haven't seen you in four years Lelouch," he scratched his head and returned it to the wheel.

"There was visitation you know. Then again how rude I must be to expect you to visit. I should have visited you before expecting you to visit," oh there was the old sarcasm Lelouch always loved to use.

"I know there was visitation, I just…" he stopped himself.

"Thought I was guilty. I kind of got that picture after you kicked me in the face and called me a murderer," Suzaku could see Lelouch's grip on the arm rest tighten in frustration.

"I'm sorry about that; that must have hurt," he winced. He had been so angry and felt completely betrayed at the time and before he knew it he had been in the air performing his famous spinzaku.

"For kicking me or believing those accusations," he forgot how sharp Lelouch's tongue was, he almost missed the silence now.

"I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to think… you were-" he shook his head. This wasn't a blame game. Lelouch had been innocent and he had jumped to conclusions, this would not help either of them. He sighed once again and parked the car.

"Found next to her and covered in her blood. Yes it looked bad, but I thought you knew me better than that," and with that he exited the car.

"Wait, Lelouch," He got out as well after a quick fight with the seatbelt. He quickly locked the car and ran after the one person who wanted nothing to do with him. It would be easier just to let Lelouch leave and carry on his way but Suzaku had promised Schneizel and Cornelia, not to mention himself that he would be there for Lelouch… if Lelouch wanted him there or not…

Turning around in the parking lot Lelouch crossed his arms and stood in front of Suzaku, "you have five minutes, to explain why you are so gung ho about pestering me, when I have repeatedly made it clear I want nothing to do with you."

Suzaku gulped and fidgeted with his hands, "I was horrible to you after… after you know. I should have been there and should have believed you and I want to make it up to you." He looked up to Lelouch's face and saw the same blank stare. "We were friends Lelouch and I want to go back to that. I want to make up for lost times," he started to feel more confident. "I promised Schneizel, Cornelia, and myself Lelouch, that I'd be there for you. I know you're mad and you have every right to be; I can handle it but-" he was cut off mid-sentence by the sound chuckling that soon turned into full blown laughter. He did not expect that.

"Suzaku, you really haven't change. You still give sappy speeches on what the right thing to do is," Suzaku might have been happy to hear Lelouch talk about him and to even hear him laugh… if it didn't sound like a snake coiling and preparing to strike.

When the laughing fit died down Lelouch looked at Suzaku with one of the cruelest smiles he had ever seen mare the males pale face, "Listen very closely this time because I will not repeat myself a second time. I do not want to be friends with you nor do I care for your vows and promises. I do not need your pity nor your self-pity. I do not need to be dragged down by trivialities such as friendship. My goals do not require you, Schneizel or Cornelia. So to sum everything up for that thick skull of yours: you will leave me alone; I do not need you; I do not want your apology nor need it and I certainly do not care what Schneizel or Cornelia want, and you can very well explain that to them."

He turned on his heal and started to walk away before stopping again, "and if you believe for a second that things could ever go back to the way they were you are terribly naïve."

With that last statement, he left and Suzaku did not follow him this time. Deep down, he knew Lelouch was right and that the horrible reality of those words probably hurt more than getting kicked with his own famous spinzaku kick.

 **Line Break**

 **Thank you for reading don't forget to R &R~~~~~**


	3. A Step Forward

**4280 words**

 **11/4/15**

 **Hey guys! New chapter and it's a long one! Yay? I'm sorry this is late but like I've said in my updates on my profile, I am a college student and my grades come first. Not to mention last week I just returned for New York for my sister's wedding. Then there was Halloween and this whole week I've been playing catch up and what not.**

 **This chapter, kind of focuses on what Lelouch has to do to get his life back on track. Also I hope this will lead out of the Suzaku bashing phase. I don't like bashing him or torturing Suzaku I swear! I honestly do not want this whole fanfiction to be about that. Hopefully this chapter helps with that.**

 **Don't own Code Geass. If I did Lelouch would not have died.**

 **Line Break**

"Hey roomie, are you going to leave your bunk today?" his cellmate asked as he hung upside down from the top bunk.

Lelouch looked up from his curled up position. His cellmate's name was Mao, the man had apparently shot a woman that he was 'so in love with' five times and was sentenced to fifteen years for attempted murder in the first. He had been in prison for five of those years and the only reason Lelouch knew all this was because Mao had mentioned how much they had in common, having both entered jail as teens, though Mao was nineteen when he entered and had recently turned twenty-four. The man also loved to talk.

Never the less Lelouch wanted nothing to do with the man or anyone else for that matter. He had merely stayed in his bunk on the bottom for the two days, since he entered the prison.

"Come on Lulu, it's not so bad," he flipped off his bunk.

The raven haired teen just went back to staring at his legs.

"Oh I know, why don't we go to the gym? You look like you could use some beefing up," he happily clapped his hands but pouted when Lelouch glared at him. "Oh not the work out type," he hummed then snapped his fingers, "I bet you're one of those academics, huh? There's a nice library that was donated," he grinned.

Lelouch looked at him puzzled, "who would donate to a prison?"

Mao just shrugged, "who knows. Maybe some bleeding hearts that think we can be reformed, or they think we were dealt a bad hand. Oh, or those who just feel guilty for their privilege." Mao was laughing towards the end. Obviously he thought the concept was nothing but insane… just like him.

"What do you say roomie?" he held out his hand. Lelouch had looked at it and sighed. The library might have been better than sitting around and pitying himself.

 **Line Break**

Lelouch laid in his bed wearing his new purple night clothes. He was remembering Mao for some reason. The man was unpredictable and was able to read people well to the point it was scary. It made him a dangerous person but he was also the only one that was a challenge for Lelouch when it came to chess.

The boy rolled over on his side and sighed as he looked at the digital clock. Four o'clock in the morning. Was there even a point in trying to sleep? Reluctantly he stood up and headed downstairs; he might as well prepare breakfast while he was up.

When he reached the kitchen he went straight to the fridge. Now that he thought about it, Schneizel would be up in an hour to head to the office; he might a well cook the man breakfast too.

He took out some of the eggs and beat them with some milk. As he watch the whisk break the yolks and mix the whites and milk with the yellow substance his mind wondered back to Mao.

The man wasn't really a bad person. His down fall was obviously his obsessive nature. The man had explained once about the girl he stalked and shot. Apparently she was one of the first people to be kind to him and they had soon started a relationship, the trouble though was when he began to become jealous over men 'trying to take her away'. From what Lelouch could gather from Mao's messed up view of things she had enough of his possessiveness and left and that was when he stalked and eventually shot her multiple times. Also according to Mao it was lucky they did not find the chainsaw. Okay... Mao might have been a bad person, but as long as no one talked of the girl he was fairly normal.

Lelouch took out some vegetables and began to dice them as he continued to think. Mao had been a great help at times and was a good asset; he could not say though that if Mao ever got out he'd pursue a friendship with the man, like he said he was unpredictable. Mao also had a few other vices, one of those being that he was the main refrain dealer and consumer but that also meant that as long as he was in Mao's favor he was not in horrible danger from the other inmates and had protection.

Lelouch put the vegetables in the egg and mixed it some more before putting it in a buttered pan and turned on the flame. Maybe he wasn't used to the house and that was why he was thinking about Mao. The whole time he was in that cell he always thought of his life outside the gray walls; it only made sense he would think about how it was inside the prison.

He put some cheese on the egg and folded it. It still felt odd being out of that dreary cement building. Only a few days prior he had no future and now the possibilities were endless.

"Something smells good. I forgot you were such a good cook," a voice said from the doorway.

Lelouch turned fast and pointed the spatula at whoever snuck up behind him. His breathing evened out and his wide eyes blinked as he finally realized that it was his brother. The man was dressed in a beige suit. The man also seemed a bit confused, whether by Lelouch's reaction or that he was up at four thirty in the morning, Lelouch would never know.

"You're up early," he turned back to the stove and flipped the omelet on a plate.

"I could say the same for you. I heard you up and thought I'd get up a little early," Schneizel explained as he poured two pre-made mugs of coffee.

"Couldn't sleep," he mumbled as he put the plate down in front of Schneizel's spot. He took the offered cup and lazily drank the black liquid.

"Really? If I recall you didn't sleep well the other nights either," he raise an eyebrow.

"I think it's because I'm still settling in. I wouldn't read too much into it," he sat down and watched his brother start to eat.

"Maybe," he started, "you should start looking for a new psychiatrist. One, may be able to help you settle in, besides it was recommended by the one you saw in prison that you continue with sessions."

Lelouch hummed in agreement, "That would be the smart and rational thing to do." He looked at his brother, who was almost done with the omelet, and sighed, "I'll look through the phonebook today and make some calls."

Schneizel released a please chuckle, "and here I thought I'd have to drag you kicking and screaming to one."

"I am not a child anymore," he grinned, "besides they might be able to prescribe something to help me sleep."

His brother raised an eyebrow, almost disapprovingly, at that and took a sip of his own coffee, "oh is that why you are so compliant, drugs. I should have seen this, my poor baby brother turning into a drug addict or even to selling them."

The man's humor could be as dark as his own, but it at least lightened the tense atmosphere. It wasn't that Lelouch wanted to have a reliance on drugs or another person; a psychiatrist would merely be a form of normalcy for him. After his first year, he often had to attend regular weekly sessions with the prisons psychiatrist. He didn't love them or hate them but it was the place that gave him the idea on how to prove his innocence.

Seeing a doctor, would also ease everyone else's nerves. He did not very well care about how they felt, it was more the issue of, he did not need them breathing over his shoulder and assigning him babysitters in the form of an annoying Suzaku. Yes, seeing one and putting up the allusion of 'recovery' would give him more freedom and reign to accomplish his goals.

He watched as his brother stood with his empty plate and mug and placed them in the sink, "I will be home early today since I have an early start. I might even be able to help you find a good doctor if I'm home before three."

The man walked over and putting his hand on the teens shoulder and smiled, "I am very proud of you." With that he left to get his brief case and departed with a heart felt good-bye.

Lelouch could only roll his eyes once his brother left. The man was always sappy with that mask of his. He was never very sincere even when Lelouch was a child he could see his brother's ability to twist and manipulate things in his favor, even against their father. Lelouch though, could not find any benefit to Schneizel's 'kindness.' Mao might have been able to see through Schneizel, he could see through Lelouch. It did not really matter though, he had a place to sleep, eat, and get his life together and he would use these resources.

 **Line break**

It was around ten o'clock when the bell rang and Lelouch did not even need to guess who it was. There before him, when he opened the door, was brown curly hair and forest green eyes.

He then closed the door in the Japanese youth's face.

"Oh come on Lelouch! You won't even talk to me this time," he heard the groan from the other side of the door and a satisfying knock of the boys head on the glass of the door. With that he turned to the kitchen to make himself a snack.

"Maybe some of those strawberries and that ice-cream, I haven't had that in years," he hummed to himself. For some odd reason shutting the door in the persistent brunette's face had lightened his mood.

While he let the ice-cream soften a bit he washed the strawberries with a damp cloth. The things were like sponges when it came to water and the more they absorbed the less ripe they tasted. He wanted the maximum amount of flavor in his first bowl of ice-cream and strawberries. He wondered if Schneizel had any chocolate syrup and any bananas.

He turned to check the fridge but saw a form coming towards him by the door. He only had enough time to step back before he was pinned to the floor. He shut his eyes panicked.

"Get off!" he punched at his assailant, his breathing becoming more erratic. If he was thinking he would have realized that the only logical person who would break in, would be the dumb Japanese boy he just rejected but at the moment he was too frightened and excited to think. His mind, his only weapon was useless to him. He should have been safe out here!

He felt his attacker pin his arms to the floor and sit on him, "Lelouch calm down! Look, it's just me, Suzaku!"

The slim teen blinked, slowly opening his eyes and when he saw those deep green eyes he glared, "You complete moron! I should call the cops, it's illegal you know to break into a person's home," he yelled. "And what part of your sick mind thought it would be a good idea to break in and attack me?"

"I'm sorry! I just panicked!"

"YOU PANICKED?! I'm on a tile floor pinned down in a rather suggestive manner might I add…" he looked at Suzaku, who happened to be sitting on the raven haired boy's pelvis holding him down… "When I call the police I am adding sexual assault to the charges…"

"You weren't going to let me in, what was I supposed to do?" Suzaku yelled desperately.

"Leave! That is what sane people usually do!" honestly Suzaku was as dim as ever.

"Lelouch, I wasn't going to leave, we need to talk and straighten things out. As much as you want to cut me out of your life I won't leave until we talk!"

Suzaku, was not going to let this go. He was going to persist until he obtained his goal; that was how he always was and Lelouch could see that was how he always would be.

"Fine"

"I know you don't want to but I won't lea-" he stopped. "Wait did you say okay?"

"I said fine, but they carry the same meaning. If it will get you to leave me be then I will sacrifice a few more minutes of my life; I will not however, talk while you are crushing me… NOW, GET OFF!"

Quickly the Japanese boy hopped off of the scowling raven haired teen. He looked very much like a kicked puppy. Lelouch stood up and walked over to the fridge. Schneizel did have syrup and bananas.

"I thought you wanted to talk," he said as he retrieved the items and returned to his bowl to scoop out the sweet chocolate treat.

"Huh? Oh," he stood up and leaned against the counter, "um, I want to apologize for the other day, I said some stupid things but I DO want be here for you."

"Yes, you said stupid things, that's not very new Suzaku and no, you will not 'be here for me' I don't need you to be here nor want you to be," he started as he also started to cut up the banana. "You see Suzaku, I do not care that you feel extremely guilty or that you made a promise to Cornelia and Schneizel, I could care less how they felt as much as I care for how you feel."

"I know you don't care, and you have, good reason," he sounded defeated, "and honestly even if they had not asked me I would still try to weasel my way into your life again." Suzaku was quiet for a moment, like he was thinking of his next words, "And I know that things can't magically be fixed but I want things to go back to the way they were when we were kids… when we could do anything if we were together…"

"If you know it won't be the same then why wish for it to be?" when done with the banana he moved onto the strawberries. His mood before was so much lighter, he wished the annoyance would leave but he could not help but feel a tug at the brown haired boys last comment.

"Because I still care about you… you we- are my best friend."

Lelouch slammed the knife down, "Friends believe in each other or they at least try to. You, like everyone else didn't even want to hear my side. Schneizel even told me not to tell him anything incriminating because he could not legally defend a guilty client."

When he turned to the object of his frustration he continued, "do you know what it's like to have everyone: your friends; family; and even people you don't know, to believe you are guilty of something… something so horrible! Then to get sent to a place where people who committed almost the same horrible crimes also believe you're guilty? Do you know what it's like to be that alone?" He walked up to Suzaku whose face was blank, "I had no one, and now I'm just supposed to accept that all these people who hated my guts actually care about me, now?"

He was shaking and he was pissed and he felt completely alone because for four years he was and still was alone. He was about to start yelling again until Suzaku wrapped his arms around the raven haired teen's shoulders. They were strong and warm and comforting and Lelouch wanted none of that. He started to struggle but stopped as he felt a wetness on his shoulder and soon noticed the trembling of the shorter males shoulders*.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so, so sorry…" the weak voice came from the once strong Japanese boy. It was sincere and broken. "I want to change how I acted, Lelouch, I really do. I want to go back and be there for you… I hate that you were alone. No one should be alone and that's why I want to be here now," he held Lelouch tighter, "I don't want you to be alone again."

Lelouch couldn't really say anything. It all felt awkward.

He sighed, "Suzaku, get a hold of yourself. You can't live in the past, you have to move forward."

He pulled away, though with a little difficulty, and when he looked at Suzaku's red puffy face he couldn't help it… he laughed. He laughed hard.

"Oh lord, you should see your face," he covered his mouth as he tried to stifle the laughter.

Suzaku only looked confused but Lelouch kept laughing, "You look like the time when we were ten and that cat rejected you. Remember you cried so hard even your nose was running!" he kept laughing until he realized what he said and looked at the shoulder Suzaku had been crying on. "Oh, gross you actually got snot one my shirt!"

He went to get a napkin but stopped when he heard giggling coming from the other, "you're worried about your shirt. I'm sobbing over our broken friendship and you're worried about a shirt."

"It's disgusting," Lelouch huffed as he wiped his shoulder off and then handed Suzaku a tissue.

"You haven't changed, have you, Lelouch," Suzaku took the tissue and blew his nose.

"I have changed plenty. It is you who has not changed; you are still a blubbering sap," Lelouch huffed and took his now half melted ice-cream and started to eat.

"Please, you're still up tight and obsessed with cleanliness," his green eyes sparkled.

Lelouch rolled his eyes as he took another bite, "your snot is gross who wouldn't be more worried about their clothes."

He let a small smile slip. This didn't feel that awkward anymore, it felt more like old times, almost natural but sadly those days were gone. He was about to tell the other that but one look at that puppy face and Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"You won't leave, will you? You are persistently going to show up at the door every day," he sat at the kitchen table.

Suzaku followed suit and sat across from him, "and when you close the door in my face, I will just sneak in through the living room window."

"Is that how you got in?" Lelouch tilted his head.

"Yeah Schneizel does not have very secure windows," he said and reached over swiping a strawberry from the bowl.

"Hey, I did not make this for you!" Lelouch glared at him but merely held the bowl closer to himself and took a cautious spoon full of ice cream.

"Still stingy too, huh?" Suzaku laughed.

"If you must know this is my first sundae in years. I will not be sharing," the raven haired boy sneered and took another bite.

"Wait they didn't have ice cream?" those large emerald eyes looked horrified.

"Well sometimes they did but I'm not the largest person, Suzaku and they tended to steal the ice cream from small frail Lulu," he said as he dramatically threw his hand over his eyes. That unfortunately gave the sneaky Japanese boy an opening to steal another strawberry.

"Hey stop that!" what was he a ninja? Lelouch guarded his bowl with such an intensity he was surprised the Japanese boy did not burst into flames.

"Oh come on, it's just a strawberry," the sneaky boy laughed.

Suzaku's shoulders seemed lighter to Lelouch; he wasn't so tense or acting like he was walking barefoot on eggshells. He honestly could not understand why Suzaku was trying so hard to re-enter his life either. It seemed like not long ago, the other was cursing his name and threatening his life.

He looked back to his ice cream and took another bite. It was a little odd actually; when Euphie had died Suzaku wanted almost nothing to do with Lelouch and when Lelouch had pleaded for the boy to visit… well he could still remember the feel the bruises Suzaku left, all those years ago. It was actually a marvel the young man across from him had believed Lelouch to be innocent so easily. That was something that had bugged the amethyst eyed boy since Suzaku reentered his life.

It bothered him so much so that he voiced his curiosity, "Suzaku, what makes you so certain now, that I did not kill Euphie," he was also ever so blunt about it.

When Lelouch glanced quickly up to Suzaku he saw confusion on his face. He as quickly though, returned his eyes to his ice cream.

He was a little surprised after a long pause when Suzaku answered, "Honestly Lelouch, I don't know. I think from the start, the thought of you killing Euphie didn't seem right and felt wrong. The evidence though, I mean you were covered in her blood and right next to her. It made sense but didn't at the same time. With no other possible suspects though, I guess I felt like I had to believe it… I needed someone to blame." The forest green eyes looked intensely at the table.

"Hm, I see. So evidence is the deciding factor," Lelouch said and he couldn't deny it, most people relied on fact. To most fact and evidence could not lie and the evidence against Lelouch had been extensive and convincing. The problem though was that the evidence did not tell the whole story.

"I'm sorry, I should have believed you… maybe if I did-" Suzaku started.

"I would have still went to prison," Lelouch stated, "I did have a lot of overwhelming evidence against me. Whether you believed me or not would have made no difference."

"But if I was there for you, you might have been able to get an appeal earlier, with my help or at least you wouldn't have had to deal with everything alone!" the Japanese boy slammed his fist onto the table obviously angry at himself.

He was oddly enough, more surprised that Suzaku's self-deprecation didn't sit very well with him. He honestly did not know how to deal with it. For a long while, he had wished that people would realize their horrible mistake. He had focused on the fact that he had no one and that they didn't believe him and the wound of their abandonment soon festered. It had turned to despair then to anger and to despair again many times until he decided on indifference and let the emotions simmer under the surface. They had become his main motivators on the long nights reading news articles and on the rare occasions he was allowed internet access. Now that he saw how the guilt ate up at Suzaku, he wondered if it was really what he wanted. Of course, he wanted to prove his innocence to everyone, including the brunette, but did he want to see it fester in Suzaku, like it had done to himself? He didn't know nor did he want to dwell on it and so awkwardly, he continued to focus on his ice cream, instead of the boy across from him.

Why was it always so much more difficult to deal with Suzaku?

"Lelouch," he looked back up to Suzaku, "I know I am not your favorite person right now but please don't lock me out."

He sighed and looked at Suzaku, "If I promise to not kick you out do you promise to stop being so annoying and mentioning every couple of minutes how sorry you are? I get it already." He stood up and deposited the now empty bowl of ice cream in the sink. "I also do not want to be reminded of that god awful place every second," he said as he turned around. Maybe having the boy around wouldn't be so bad if they avoided the subject of all their angst and it would also help, like with the psychiatrist, put Schneizel at easy and make it easier to accomplish his goals. With Suzaku around, it would lessen any suspicion Schneizel had.

He knew his brother was keeping tabs on him; knew it was not mere coincidence that the man was up early. He had done it the other morning as well and he took note of how his brother was home an hour before he was usually supposed to be home; not to mention he also called often during the day. His brother, wanted to be sure Lelouch didn't do anything stupid or reckless. With Suzaku around and a psychiatrist around, Schneizel might loosen the reins. He knew if Schneizel was aware of Lelouch's goals he would not let Lelouch leave the house. That was why it was so crucial for Schneizel to feel comfortable to leave Lelouch alone.

"Really?" Suzaku really was like a puppy, as he had lit up like a dog with a bone.

"I will tolerate your presence but do not take this as friendship. It just seems like too much trouble to try and get rid of you. Besides, I don't know if I can even break that stubbornness of yours and I would rather you not pin me to the floor after breaking into my house every day," he leaned against the counter and he crossed his arms.

Suzaku looked even happier. Sadly for Lelouch, this resulted in an unusually strong hug (by normal human standards) from Suzaku. He very much hoped, he would not regret this decision.

 **Line Break**

 **Well this is chapter three hope you enjoyed. Also these are self-edited and I'm not the best at grammar. If anyone is and would like to BETA please message me.**

 ***Suzaku is actually shorter than Lelouch huh?**

 **Thanks for reading R &R!**


	4. You Witch!

**11/29/15**

 **3378 word without author's note**

 **Okay guys first sorry about the long wait but I would love to thank you all for the comments and the fav/follows. You guys, give me the push to continue.**

 ****IMPORTANT** I would like to say that I have made a HUGE decision. Originally I had decided to have Euphy and Lelouch be cousins as well as the other families. The family just seemed too large but I had a thought late one night, keeping them as his half siblings would fit the plot so much better. I thought I had it all figured out but this plot the more I think and the more I write is morphing and becoming complex. Don't worry I will be going back a switching all the cousin stuff to half-sister. So if you see updates for those chapters know that it's just cousin that is changed. **IMPORTANT****

 **Oh also we get to meet two characters~ so without farther ado I present Four Years chapter 4~~~~**

 **Line Break**

I was a hot summer day when Lelouch met Suzaku Kururugi. He and his sister, Nunnally, were meant to play nice with the Kururugi boy for the summer. Lelouch was less than pleased; Suzaku was brash and simply, in Lelouch's opinion, a brute. Lelouch wanted nothing more than to return home but his father's word was law; there was also the fact that he and his sister were most likely better off at the Kururugi's estate. With his mother's death and Nunnally's disabilities, time away from the Britannia family and the family business would be good for them. That was what he told Nunnally anyway, how could he tell her that the reason they were sent away was because their father did not want to deal with them? No it would hurt the little girl's heart.

He would admit that his bad attitude, due to the situation, had caused him to act like a superior prick and in a result, his attitude caused him wind up on the ground with a busted lip and aching cheek. Suzaku, he had learned that day, had a great arm.

 **Line Break**

Suzaku was bored. All Lelouch had done all day was sit on the couch in his room and read. The boy had also made a few phone calls but besides that nothing else. When Lelouch had given the okay, to allowed Suzaku to hang around him, he did not expect it to be this boring. For the last few days all he had done was watch Lelouch read and maybe clean his room.

Suzaku sighed as he readjusted himself. He was not used to sitting for long periods of time. He would much rather physically do something. All the stationary activity, though, was causing him to fidget and he could tell Lelouch was becoming quite irritated.

He jumped when he heard Lelouch slam his book shut and begin to talk, "Why don't we go for a walk? Maybe then you can sit still for five minutes."

Well, that sounded nice! Suzaku couldn't nod fast enough, nor could he stand and rush out of, what he thought, was a depressing room.

When Lelouch caught up Suzaku thought he'd ask, "So where do you want to walk to?"

The boy just shrugged. He didn't look too happy, more like he was performing a chore, like walking a misbehaved dog.

"I honestly do not care as long as it'll help you sit still for a bit," Lelouch finally replied as they exited the house and locked the door behind them.

"Well, a mile or two down the street we will hit a shopping center. I think that might be fun; it's better than that stuffy room," he suggested.

"It is not like I am holding you captive, Suzaku. You can leave whenever you would like," those amethyst eyes rolled in response. "Wait, did you say two miles?"

"Yeah, it's not a bad walk. Come on, there are some neat thing in those shops too," he started pulling Lelouch in the direction of their destination. The whole time however the raven haired teen struggled for freedom.

"Are you insane, two miles? There is no way I am walking that far. I thought maybe we could go around the block!" same old Lelouch. He was as much against anything physical, as Suzaku remembered.

"Oh come on, Lelouch! There's a book store and an ice cream parlor. I'll buy you a cone, bet you haven't had soft serve in a while," he attempted to bribe the young man. It was usually the only way to persuade Lelouch to do any physical activity. "Besides, around the block wouldn't stop me from fidgeting and you wouldn't get any work done," and if bribery didn't work being an annoyance would.

"Fine," Lelouch said as he stopped struggling but he did not stop glaring, though.

The walk was silent and Suzaku did not mind that. The fact that Lelouch was tolerating his presence was enough to put Suzaku in a chipper mood. It was like the world was dull for the longest time but now it was vibrant. He could feel the warm summer breeze, hear the birds chirping, smell the freshly mowed lawns and pruned roses. He felt like things were starting to look up, felt like a void was finally being filled. He never really realized it before but after Euphemia had died it had left a large hole and when he believed Lelouch had committed that atrocity, the hole had grown larger. He had leaned on the boy for a lot, when they were younger, and not having Lelouch there had hurt. Now though, with him near, Suzaku felt lighter, especially with the knowledge of his friend's innocence.

They had been walking for about forty minutes before they had reached the small shopping center. Suzaku had turned to tell Lelouch that they had made it and prove to him, that the walk wasn't so bad. He was surprised though, to see an almost dead Lelouch. The poor boy was wheezing and panting. He was a sweaty mess and he looked a bit paler than usual.

"Whoa, Lelouch!" he put a hand on the bent over and panting teen's shoulder. "You look horrible, are you okay?"

"What… do… you… think?" he panted out and glared up at Suzaku.

"Maybe two miles was a bit much for you," Suzaku chuckled feeling a bit guilty but was relieved that Lelouch still held his sarcasm. His friend would be fine but would need some water, most likely.

"You… think?"

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his neck as he looked around. There was a convenience store across the street and a bench right outside. He pulled Lelouch towards the store with a bit of protest and sat him on the bench. "Sit here, I'll get us some drinks and maybe some snacks," he said and went into the store after Lelouch nodded.

 **Line Break**

He watched Suzaku enter the store and he sighed. Suzaku was insane, walking two miles, while it was ninety five degrees outside. He was surprised he didn't pass out. He was even more surprised that Suzaku was completely composed, the guy was not human.

Leaning back he stared up at the cloudless, summer sky. The sky seemed bluer in the last few days. There was a slight breeze that rustled through the trees and hit his damp skin, cooling him down. He could smell the freshly baked bread from a nearby bakery and the scent of pollen from the nearby flowers tickled his nose. It was a nice and much appreciated change, from the concrete wall and blacktop he was used too, during his allowed time outside.

When he heard the scuffing of shoes against the sidewalk, he looked forward. He had expected to see Suzaku but instead was met with a newspaper pushed into his face and an older man holding it. In the paper was his picture, the headline read, "Politician's Murderous Son Proved Innocent!"

Lelouch pushed the newspaper out of his face, in order to better see the older male. He was about in his mid-forties, and had hair longer than most men with a goatee. He was tall and broad, which gave him an intimidating air that was only added to by the scowl he wore towards Lelouch. The strange thing about the man though was his left eye, it was sewn shut.

The man looked somewhat familiar but Lelouch couldn't put his finger on it that was until the man spoke, "You may have fooled the judge, but I know this case. There is no way my men made a mistake with you. You killed her and when you slip up I will personally throw you back into the hole." The man's voice was one of the many voices that had interrogated him for hours, forcing a confession out of him.

" _Confess, we know you did it. Look at you, you're covered in her blood."_

" _I didn't do it! You have to find her killer!"_

The raven haired youth stood up, causing the detective to step back a bit, to give him room and not from intimidation that was clear. "Detective Waldstein, I assure you that you will never have that pleasure again," he said staring right up into the man's cold eye.

At that moment Suzaku decided to exit the store, with two bottles of water in hand, "Hey, what's going on?" he looked confused and he looked back and forth between Lelouch and the detective.

"Nothing Suzaku," he took his bottle of water and started to walk back towards Schneizel's home. "Come on Suzaku, I want to go home."

"What about the ice cream?"

"Now Suzaku, we aren't welcome here," he glared into green eyes. He wasn't in the mood for arguing with Suzaku. Lelouch knew that not everyone would believe his innocence, but to see it and have the detective threaten him, had soured his mood considerably.

"Uh, okay?" luckily Suzaku did not argue and followed Lelouch with no trouble.

Before Lelouch had a chance to leave though, Waldstein had grabbed his arm and whispered to him, "Enjoy this freedom. It will not last." With that the detective released Lelouch and as they walked away Lelouch could feel the glare the detective was burning into the back of his skull and for the rest of the day, he felt that glare. Thankfully Suzaku never asked why Lelouch wanted to leave and didn't inquire about the man, he mostly stayed quiet the rest of the day and even left a bit early to give the raven haired boy some space.

When he was finally alone he had pulled up the article the detective had shoved into his face, on the laptop his brother had gotten him for when he returned to school. It mostly covered his case and speculated whether he was innocent or not. Clearly though, the paper had already made the decision. He was guilty still in their eyes. The detective and the paper stayed on his mind that night and he spent another night without sleep.

 **Line Break**

"Your file is quite an interesting one, Mr. Lamperouge, may I ask though why you decided to continue sessions?"

The woman that sat in front of him looked on at him, from behind the file she was reading. Her dull yellow eyes seemed to bore into him as she looked him up and down. She was the psychiatrist Schneizel had recommended, her name though escaped him and she had given him permission to merely call her C.C. She was fair skinned and had long flowing lime green hair and seemed quite young for a doctor with such glowing recommendations.

He honestly did not want to be talking to her at the moment, as he was still thinking on the matter of the detective he had encountered, only the previous day but if he put off talking to this woman, his brother would surely notice his sour mood. He could not have that and so he had agreed to make the appointment that morning. He was honestly surprised she was free for an appointment. Doctor appointments usually took a day or two to schedule, at least. As he could see though, she was odd. Her attitude was callous and aloof, from what he gathered from the way she drawled about her sentences, and she seemed not to care, so the quick appointment did not seem that odd anymore.

"The doctor I had at St. Vincent's penitentiary recommended it and so did my brother," he leaned back and eyed her. Just because he agreed to see someone did not mean he would be an open book. If he told her everything, he was sure she would be required to tell police officials, after all not many people went about searching for a murderer to murder. He would be open just enough to appease her.

"I see, it is very smart of you to continue to talk to someone especially after what you experienced," she said as she took out her note pad and began to write some notes. Her voice was apathetic at best and did not seem to really care, it honestly made him wonder how she fell into this line of work.

"Now your last doctor, had you on some prescriptions I see," she looked back at his file.

"Yes, he prescribed some anti-depressants about six months into my stay. Over time he lightened them," he explained as if he was bored. He really was bored though; the act of answering questions during sessions was almost robotic to him.

"I see that, and how do they make you feel?" she scribbled some more notes down.

"I don't really think I could give you an honest answer. I stopped taking them about a year and a half ago," he smirked as she looked up. He had finally gotten a change of expression, though small, she genuinely looked curious.

"Oh, and how'd you pull that one off," she leaned forward, her own lips slightly tugging.

"That is my secret, Ms. C.C." he wouldn't tell her all his secrets. Truthfully though, the prison was not very thorough and had better things to do besides make sure he took his meds. A slip of the hand or tongue and they were none the wiser.

She leaned back a tad disappointed, "Well then I am guessing, I should not rush into refilling that prescription. May I ask why you stopped?"

He crossed his arms and looked up, "It dulled my mind and I needed that."

"You needed it to clear your name, am I right?" she went back to writing a few notes.

He merely nodded in response, he hadn't wanted anything to hinder him while he searched. There was only so much time he could use the internet, to search other incidents, and he needed to be sharp. The psychiatrist in the prison didn't care if Lelouch felt dull, tired or nauseous, in the doctors mind it only made him less likely to hurt anyone.

"Well as long as you aren't in danger of hurting yourself, I see no reason to fix what isn't broken. I do want you to tell me if any old feelings return, though," she eyed him sternly.

"Don't worry doctor, I will inform you of any changes," he smiled reassuringly.

She looked down at her watch, "Well, we have about another fifteen minutes, we can either continue or if you would like we could end this session early." She looked at him and crossed her legs as she waited for an answer.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to ask you some questions," he leaned forward as he placed his elbows onto his knees.

"Oh, I don't mind at all. Please ask away," She said as she put her note pad away and leaned forward herself with a smile.

"Well for one, you have never broken doctor patient confidentiality, correct? My last doctor was not bound by that and I would feel a lot more comfortable with your assurance," he questioned. Asking questions made him seem more cooperative.

She smile, "As long as you are not going to hurt yourself or others nothing leaves this room. My notes, rest assure, are only to better understand our conversations and to remember what we cover week to week."

He nodded, "I have to say that is a bit of a relief. Now, my other question, I was wondering what I would be able to expect week to week."

"Well, today was a short session. I would like to have sessions in the beginning for about at least an hour and a half opposed to merely to forty-five minutes. We will usually start with how you are feeling, how your week has been, maybe discuss concerns you have. We will also try and evaluate how you are adjusting back into society," she listed all the while she kept eye contact with him.

Lelouch nodded, it was what he had expected her to say. "Thank you Ms. C.C., I appreciate you answering my questions," he said with a smile and stood up while holding out his hand, "I think that's all, I look forward to our, furthered, time together."

C.C. nodded smiling politely as she took his hand, "It was a pleasure meeting you. I presume that you would like to meet next week at the same time, Friday at two o'clock. Next time though let's set the appointment for an hour and a half. That is good for you, right?"

"It is perfectly fine," he nodded and withdrew his hand, "I will see next week, Ms. C.C."

"And I will see you," she said.

With that Lelouch grabbed his things and went to leave, before he reached the door though, the woman spoke up, "Oh and next week, maybe we should talk about your closed off attitude, insomnia and superiority complex."

He turned to her with narrowed eyes, "What?"

She smiled deviously, "It does not take an excessive amount of brain power, Lelouch, to tell you were guarded throughout the session. I will say acting cooperative and asking questions like you cared was smart, but even a fool can see your underlying ego and that you haven't slept in days. I hope next session, we can also discuss that insomnia."

Lelouch drew back at those words and glared, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"The crossing of the arms, to hide yourself; refusing to answer the question on how you were hiding your medication, shows you have trust issues, yet you felt you were able to trick me like your other doctors. As for knowing you have not slept in days, well, under your eyes are quite dark and for someone who was able to trick doctors, you were not very successful here, nor convincing at all," the doctor turned towards him and smiled slyly.

"I am perfectly fine, Ms. C.C. I do not even need to be here," he hissed through his teeth. It was infuriating that she was making these accusations.

"I see," she said and picked up an apple from the fruit bowl on the coffee table, "you feel, you are perfectly fine and most likely don't even need to see me," she finished by taking a bite of the apple. "This leads me to believe you are using this as a cover, Lelouch, but for what?"

"That is none of your business," he tried to calm himself.

"Tell you what, if you can pass my little test, I will inform your brother you are in perfect mental health if you do not you have to admit you have problems and must continue with therapy with full cooperation," she smiled. There was something devious behind that smile though. That smile irritated him and he was strongly tempted to hit a girl for the first time in his life and even worse he was contemplating play her game just to be rid of her.

"And what is this game?"

She tossed the apple up and down and took another bite, "Simple, I will prove at least one of my theories within the next twenty seconds."

He rolled his eyes, it wasn't like the stakes were terribly high, "Fine then, but how-"

He clenched his nose as tears threatened to spill over on reflex. She had thrown the apple at him! "You Witch! You hit me with a fucking apple! Are you crazy?"

"See? I am betting if you had proper sleep you would have seen that apple coming the moment I picked it up," she smiled, "unless you feel you weren't originally smart enough to realize it. In that case you would not have an ego problem if you could admit, but can you admit it?"

Lelouch gritted his teeth. He either took the blow to his pride or admitted she was right, either way she would get what she wanted. The witch had backed him into a corner and only left a truly demeaning escape.

With a deep breath he calmed himself enough to answer, "I will see you next Friday, doctor." With that he turned and exited, all the while ignoring the satisfied smirk on the young woman's face.

 **Line Break**

 **Well**

 **C.C. 1 - Lelouch 0**

 **Bismark 0 - Lelouch 1**

 **So we have Bismark (former Knight of One) enter as the head detective in Lelouch's case and we have C.C. as Lelouch's psychiatrist! I picked Bismark because he seems like one of the most intimidating character.**

 **Also I want to apologize for the weird ending spot… I couldn't figure out how to end it and if I continued I'd have to read that fifteen more times and it would have been pretty long and a longer wait so HERE!**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW! Please these things move me forward and also do not be afraid to criticize. I am not one of those people that will defensive and call you a flamer… unless you are just gonna call this shit and say I should die… honestly if you have issues tell me. I might explain why I wrote the character that way (not going to be totally blind) but I will take your advice into major consideration. Also if anyone would like to BETA I would love that. Saves my eyes xD.**


	5. Ivy on the Wall

**12/29/15**

 **2797 words with out authors note.**

 **AN: Hey new update~~~**

 **On the subject of reviews thank you everyone for the moral support. Again if you have any criticism don't be afraid. I would love to hear them and learn.**

* * *

The office was dull and gray like the rest of the prison. The man that sat behind the desk was as equally dull and gray and had a beard that would make Carl Marx jealous. His beady black eyes hid behind wired spectacles and his bony fingers continued to scrawl out long sentences onto his note pad.

"How are the anti-depressants working Mr. Lamperouge?" his voice reflected the man's outer appearance nicely, Lelouch decided.

"I don't particularly care for them, nor do I understand the point," he said while looking out the office window. He had decided that looking at the gray, ivy covered wall, was much more exciting than the man behind the desk. The psychiatrist just had the type of aura that seemed to want people to slit their own throats. Maybe that was the reason they had sent him there. That hypothesis, sadly, made little to no sense.

The man looked up at Lelouch, "and why is that?"

He did not particularly wish to answer that question, so he stayed quiet and let his eyes travel along the only piece of color within the whole prison. It was as if the vibrant plant was fighting a war. A war to bring color to a concrete desert. The ivy to his dismay was fighting a futile war.

"You know that I cannot help unless you talk Mr. Lamperouge," the man was irritated. Working at a prison, Lelouch supposed, must not have paid as well as a private practice would.

He didn't reply; there was really no reason. He had failed and he was stuck in the incredibly dreary doctor's office. He would never leave the incredibly gray and horrendous institute. There was really no reason to leave anyway. There was nothing on the outside, like there was nothing inside this gray box.

* * *

"For the last time, my sex life has nothing to do with my lack of sleep!" he yelled at the green haired witch. Yes, to him she was a witch, maybe even a devil. Since he had entered her office she had not ceased to ask him the most invasive of questions. They, unfortunately, mostly revolved around his sex life.

"Are you done, boy?" the most infuriating part was that her expression never changed. She asked each question seriously and in the same monotone voice.

He leaned back while rubbing his temples and mumbled under his breath, "Yes."

"Good, now that you've calmed down and we know it has nothing to do with your sex life, let's move on," she scribbled some notes and flipped the page.

"I thought it was clear the first time you asked about my sex life?" he grumbled. "Why are you so adamant about my sleep schedule, anyway? I am just settling in," he sighed as he finally calmed down.

"It could very well, be you settling in. You may, though, need some help with the settling. With help, hopefully you will be able to sleep regularly and sleep a full night," she said as she flipped back through her notes, "What worries me, unfortunately, is that you cannot sleep through the whole night and are only getting a max of 2 hours, you said, on a good night. This sleep pattern can lead to insomnia and other complications, boy. This why I am taking this seriously. It has been about a month now since your release and since you have been on this sleep schedule."

He looked away and out the window. There was a lot more colors outside, besides green. Since they were on the third floor of the building he could see quite a few of the other building's red roofs and the cars, varying from blues and yellow, in the small parking lot. He saw Suzaku's Toyota, waiting in a shaded area towards the back.

"Is there something you would like to say, boy?" she seemed to like to call him that and he felt she did it just to annoy him.

He looked at her and then back to Suzaku's car. "I haven't slept much since I stopped taking those anti-depressants," he mumbled out, not understanding why he was confessing. It might have had to do with their bet and him being a gentlemen. Of course since he had been out of the prison his insomnia had gotten worse. Ironically he had thought he would have a more restful sleep while in a safer environment. Perhaps he was just tired of not having a restful sleep.

She tilted her head and waited for him to continue but her phones alarm signaled the end of their session. She sighed as she shut it off and took out a pad and selected a page, "I'm going to write you a small prescription that will help you fall asleep, Lelouch. Next week though, I want to discuss your sleep patterns while you were incarcerated. Is that understood?" she finished filling out the prescription and handed it to him. "This is a non-addictive prescription that merely helps patients fall asleep. It's over the counter and usually recommend when I first try something. I'm sure the pharmacist at the drug store down the street will help you find it. If you feel tired enough to fall asleep without it, do so. This is on an as needed basis, boy. If this is not effective we will try something else. We will also try to pinpoint the cause for your lack of sleep, next time. Luckily, you have given me a good starting point for our next session," she explained to him as he took the slip of paper.

He looked at the prescription and nodded. He was too tired to fight over it and was sincerely willing to try something that could help him sleep. Looking up he nodded to her, "I will pick it up on my way home. See you next week, Doctor." She returned the farewell with a wave of her hand, as if she was shooing him away.

When he exited the building Suzaku was right up front, waiting. He wasted no time entering the car and instructing his companion to go to the nearest drug store. Suzaku, looked a bit confused and Suzaku being confused sadly led to questions.

"She prescribed me some sleep medicine," he yawned.

"You are haven't been sleeping?" Suzaku kept his eyes on the road but looked a bit concerned.

"Yes, hence the prescription, Suzaku," Lelouch occupied his time by watching the scenery pass by, while he answered.

"Is there a reason you're not sleeping?"

He looked towards the other occupant, "I believe that is what she and I will be covering during our next session."

The ride to the drug store was, thankfully, short and when they had arrived they both entered the store, much to Lelouch's annoyance. The brown haired boy always seemed to follow Lelouch everywhere. It did not help that he was also Lelouch's main source of transportation. With Schneizel working, that left Lelouch only Suzaku or the bus. Suzaku was the convenient choice as the bus only ran every hour and was usually late. Lelouch supposed, it was more about having to rely on the other boy, which seemed to annoy him more than being followed by him.

The drug store was almost empty when they entered except for a mother and her daughter who looked to be around the age of six. To avoid them, Lelouch went quickly through the aisles to the pharmacist station and handed him the prescription. The man nodded and left to retrieve it, leaving Lelouch and Suzaku to wait.

As he and Suzaku waited he could see his companion watching the mother and child. His face portrayed an almost happy expression. The little girl was jumping up and down, begging her mother for some candy. Her dirty blonde pigtails, bounced with her as her eyes sparkled with hope of obtaining the sugary treat.

At that moment his companion decided to voice a much unexpected question, "Hey, Lelouch, Doesn't she look like Nunnally when she was younger?"

"I suppose so," he replied. The girl did look like Nunnally though this girl was able to walk and see, unlike his sister.

The other boy nodded and turned fully to Lelouch, "Have you talked to her lately? I bet when you both saw each other, you guys wouldn't let go of each other."

"I haven't talked to her," it was the truth. Lelouch had not talked to nor seen the girl for three and a half years. She had seemed so angry back then.

At first she didn't seem to believe the claims but after the first day of his trial she had stopped visiting. He had tried calling and had even begged Schneizel to bring her to see him. His brother just told him she wasn't feeling well. It was not until months after his sentencing that she agreed to see him…

The Japanese boy, looked at Lelouch almost disappointed, "You seriously haven't seen or talked to her, Lelouch? She has to be dying, by now, to see you."

" _Nunnally!"_

" _Please, don't call anymore… I don't want to see you ever again! What you did… YOU'RE A MONSTER!"_

The pharmacist had finally returned and Lelouch handed him the amount due. After he took the plastic bag he turned to Suzaku, "I've been busy." He then turned to leave.

"Yeah busy," his green eyes rolled. "All you do is sit in your room surfing the web or reading."

"Suzaku."

Suzaku ignored the warning tone, "You know, Cornelia's house is on the way."

"Suzaku."

"We should stop by."

"Suzaku!" he stopped and turned to the other as they were about to leave through the automatic doors.

"I do not want to see, Nunnally."

The chestnut haired youth spoke, a bit confused, "Lelouch, what's wrong? Knowing you, you would have seen Nunnally the moment you were released."

"Drop it and take me home, Suzaku," his voice was commanding and made no room for argument.

Suzaku would not have any of that though and caught Lelouch, as he made his way to the car, with a hand on his shoulder, "Why won't you go see Nunnally, Lelouch?"

"Suzaku, I have had a long day and would just like to go home," he was tired and hoped the other boy would see it.

Fortunately, Suzaku did and took him home without another word.

* * *

After Suzaku had dropped him off Lelouch went straight to his room and turned on his laptop. As usual, he checked news articles in multiple towns and states, like he expected he found nothing. There were no new news reports nor were there any crimes that matched Euphie's. There was bound to be a new one at some point or an old one. Something that could provide new evidence.

He rubbed his face tiredly and looked at the pills on his desk. It was early in the evening but he hadn't slept in a long time. Looking back at the screen he closed the laptop, figuring he wouldn't be able to think logically in his state.

Standing up he grabbed some water from the bathroom and took the instructed douse. While he waited for it to take effect he went through his nightly routine, of brushing his teeth and such, before he laid down on the soft bed.

His mind couldn't help but wander to the argument he had with Suzaku, earlier that day. The Japanese boy had to bring up Nunnally? Of course he wanted to see her. The girl was his everything and he would do anything to make her happy. Sadly, he couldn't bear to see her after the last time they spoke.

He rolled over hugging his pillow, his eyes were beginning to droop as he started to drift away still thinking of Nunnally.

* * *

He was curled up on the top bunk facing the wall when there was a tap on the bars of his cell.

"Kid, you have a visitor," the guard's rough voice addressed him.

He sat up fast, almost regretting it, but the possibility it could have been Nunnally prevented him from caring.

"Who is it?" he asked as he climbed down.

"How should I know? They just said to get you if you wanted visitors," the man was obviously not happy about playing errand boy for a prisoner.

Lelouch nodded, "just a moment, I'll be right there!" When the guard rolled his eyes and nodded the young man rushed to the mirror and sink and splashed some water onto his face trying to make himself look more presentable. Even if it wasn't Nunnally and even if she couldn't see, he wanted to look clean and somewhat respectable. It had always been drilled into him from a young age that, if you looked good you felt good and his sister always had a talent of knowing how people felt.

He winced a little when he brushed up against a bruise on his cheek. It was four days old and was a dark purple with yellowed edges. It was a large bruise, as it covered the whole left side of his face and under his eye. He was actually happy Nunnally couldn't see, for once. She would be worried and would ask a lot of questions, if she saw it. He just didn't have the heart to answer those questions nor lie about the bruise. If it wasn't Nunnally then he had no qualms about lying on where the bruise originated from.

When he was ready he waited for the guard to open the gate. The man cuffed him and led him down a few halls until they reached the visitation center.

There at a table was his dear Nunnally. After months of not seeing her the sight of her fragile, bird like form almost brought tears to his eyes. When he reached her and sat down she lifted her head at the sound of his chains.

"Lelouch?"

"I'm so glad to see you Nunnally! I didn't think you'd ever visit me," he was relieved it really was her, "I missed you a lot! Schneizel said that you were sick and that's why you weren't visiting. Are you okay now?"

She wasn't replying and his joyful face fell. Something was not right. She looked nervous and had her limbs pulled towards her, "Is something wrong, Nunnally? Are you still not feeling well?"

"Please… stop calling and sending Schneizel over," he could tell her voice was trying to be firm. It trembled slightly but held a strong will behind it as if she was resolutely resolved to make sure her demand was followed.

"What do you mean, Nunnally?"

"I don't want to see you or speak with you Lelouch," from over the table he could see her hands grip her skirt and she was biting her trembling lip.

"Why? Don't tell me you think I'm guilty too," he chuckled worriedly. She couldn't think that, could she? She knew him. He practically raised her. She couldn't actually believe he would hurt, Euphie.

"What am I supposed to believe, brother?"

"Nunnally, please! You know me!" he was starting to panic. She wouldn't say those things! She couldn't be say those things!

"Lelouch, the evidence," she put her hand over her mouth as if she was revolted.

"You can't believe those things!"

"You killed her…"

"No, I didn't!"

"You admitted it," she spat.

"I was tired. I wanted it all to be over with," he was desperate, "I barely remembered that night. How could I confess to something I don't remember doing?"

Nunnally was silent for a moment, "You're a monster, Lelouch," she whispered as if she was holding back tears.

He slammed his cuffed hands onto the table, "No! Nunnally I didn't! Stop saying those things!"

The action alerted the guards stationed in the room and they rushed over pushing him onto the table to restrain him in case he would harm the poor girl.

"Nunnally!" he pleaded as she rolled back.

"Please don't call anymore… I don't want to see you ever again! What you did… YOU'RE A MONSTER!" with that she broke into tears and he stopped struggling against the guards. He made his little sister cry. He made Nunnally cry.

"Please… Nunnally…"

* * *

His eyes opened slowly and looked at the white ceiling. He rolled over to check the time and his cheek brushed up against the wet pillow. At first he was confused until he realized he had been crying in his sleep. Sighing he sat up and looked at the clock. It was four in the morning, he had slept fairly long. Standing up he grabbed a towel and headed to the shower. The dream had left him clammy and cold.

* * *

 **Don't forget to R &R~**


	6. Suzaku's Trick

**1/10/16**

 **3528 words**

 **Chapter 6! Yaaaay! I thought I would get this up since I start the spring semester for school, technically tomorrow. Hopefully I will stay with my once a month pattern but if anything happens please look on my profile for updates on progress with the story or to see if I have anything going on that may delay the chapter.**

 **Also I am trying to find a Beta so that I don't have to painfully edit them all by myself and to hopefully give you all higher quality chapters.**

 **Last note. Everyone was a little surprised that Nunnally did not believe Lelouch. This in itself kind of surprised me. In the anime she was very quick to side with Schneizel and was not really up for hearing her brother out. Even though Lelouch had done some horrible things she was still, in my opinion, fast to jump the gun. The only person that really ever asked Lelouch what happened with Euphemia was Suzaku and even after that Suzaku noticed a bit of a lie. Nunnally chose the side of her half siblings instead of Lelouch's, the person that raised her. That's not to say, that I do not love Nunnally. I love all the Code Geass characters… even Nina to an extent though her stalking did creep me out.**

* * *

The funeral was engulfed in a somber air and Suzaku knew that Euphie wouldn't have been happy with it. The girl who laid in the casket, which was being lowered into the ground, had been full of life. She worked so hard for those around her to be as happy, as she had once been herself. The overcast and dreary, day did not fit Euphemia's sunny personality nor, did the sobs of those who knew her. No, Euphemia would not have wanted any of this but, without her, despair had overtaken those that had known her.

When the casket reached the bottom the crowd began to disperse, not wanting to stay and witness the grave diggers fill the grave. The only people who lingered were Euphemia's siblings that Suzaku was the most familiar with. Cornelia sat on her knees staring down into the grave; she looked as if she had not slept in ages. Schneizel stood beside her, trying hard to pull her up and out of the rain. Last there sat Nunnally, her hand was on Cornelia's shoulder as the woman shuttered, whether from the cold or her sobs he did not know.

The family seemed so broken, hovered beside a grave as the rain fell. The fact that the one to inflict this pain was still breathing twisted Suzaku's stomach. The fact that he shared the same blood, as sweet Euphie, was an even bigger insult. They had trusted him and he had hurt them and worse hurt Euphie. Suzaku would forgive the devil before he forgave Lelouch.

* * *

After Suzaku had dropped Lelouch home, he drove towards his own home. He didn't stay and did not feel like he was welcome to stay after their argument. Suzaku could not understand his friend. Why would he not see Nunnally?

All the years Suzaku had known Lelouch, the boy had adored the younger girl. He fretted over her when she was ill and refused to let anyone near her. If Suzaku had to compare, Lelouch was most definitely the equivalent of a mother bear when it came to Nunnally.

Lelouch never would leave the girls side when they were younger. He remembered when the girl had once run away, the boy had nearly had a heart attack and they had spent the whole day searching the Kururugi Shrine. It was almost concerning to think that the other would not rush to Nunnally the second he was able.

The look on the others face when Suzaku had asked about her almost looked pained. He knew Lelouch wanted to see Nunnally and that Nunnally wanted to see Lelouch. So when he returned home he picked up his phone.

* * *

The next morning like clockwork Suzaku knocked on the front door. Like always the boy was as chipper as a song bird and Lelouch wanted to smash his mug, of morning coffee, against the other's head as they sat in the kitchen.

Lelouch like every morning, after Schneizel left, was reading the paper. The other occupant of the room was shoveling some crepes, Lelouch had made, into his mouth. It was a wonder that Suzaku stayed so thin. The true wonder, though, was how the boy did not wind up swallowing his own fork.

"I really missed your food! You always did make the best things," he said while shoveling some more of the strawberry delight into his mouth.

"Please, do not talk with your mouth full," Lelouch said while taking a sip of his coffee and not looking up from his paper.

After he swallowed, Suzaku continued, "Seriously, my dad was always too busy to cook and Cecil can't cook."

"Cecil?"

"Oh, she's one of my bosses. I work as an intern at this lab. It's a paying one and looks good on an application," he stuffed some more of the strawberry treat into his mouth.

"You have a job?" Lelouch put his paper down a bit interested. It wasn't odd for teens their age to have employment but Suzaku's father was a very well off man. Lelouch had always thought the green eyed individual would take over his father's corporation.

"Yeah, I work for this guy Lloyd Asplund. He's a forensic scientist and medical examiner," he didn't even stop eating the whole time.

"I told you to stop talking with your mouth full," he groaned, "but it seems like an interesting job. Maybe I could drop by sometime. See what you do at work," he said. Lelouch was interested in Suzaku's job. When they were younger the boy had no head for science or any other academic subject, so for him to work at a lab was interesting. There were also other possibilities now that he knew of Suzaku's employment. Possibilities that could be very beneficial to his own little hobby, at the moment.

"Well, I usually just run arraigns for Lloyd and help him test some of his hypotheses that might help solve how a person died," Suzaku laughed. "Actually if you want we could go right now. I'd love to introduce you to Cecil; maybe you can teach her how to cook sometime," he said with a stretched smile.

Something seemed a little off with the other but Lelouch shrugged, "Okay," he stood up, "let me get dressed and get some things together and we can go."

* * *

Suzaku sighed in relief as soon as the other left. He honestly had not planned for this opening but by some divine intervention, god had blessed him with this opportunity. He had thought he would have to drag Lelouch out of the house as the boy did nothing but sit and search the internet; it was, honestly, no mystery on how the other stayed so pale.

The curly haired teen felt a twinge in his chest. He felt guilty tricking the other, but for Suzaku's plan to work he had to have Lelouch leave the house with him and this was the easiest way. He was not above lying and tricking the other by telling Lelouch he would take him to his work. If there was time he would take the boy to see his co-workers and boss but for now he would have to manipulate the other a little. Lelouch would thank him later.

* * *

When Lelouch returned, Suzaku was waiting by the door, "are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go," he exited the house and locked the door.

Suzaku was acting odd. He seemed nervous and was even sweating a little, "If you don't want to go, we don't have to."

"No! I mean, I'm just nervous about how they'll act. Lloyd is very eccentric but I'm sure you'll be able to handle him," the other laughed as he started the car and started to drive.

Even though Suzaku had tried to assure him that it was fine, the car ride was tense. Lelouch supposed Suzaku was just nervous about introducing an ex-convict to his boss, and he, most likely, felt too guilty to tell Lelouch that. Lelouch, though, did not particularly care. He gave Suzaku a way out and he would, hopefully, meet someone who could benefit him. Yes, Lelouch Lamperouge, had a clear conscience. That, however, did not stop the ride from being awkward, agonizingly so.

Lelouch sighed, "So how did you fall into this internship?" Light conversation would, hopefully, alleviate the tension.

"Oh well, at Ashford they had one of those career fairs. I thought it might be interesting and a lot more benefiting to society than working at my father's company. Not to mention Lloyd, practically, pulled me out of the crowd," he laughed, "I have a feeling he picked me just so he wouldn't have to carry the heavy stuff."

"So you want to be a medical examiner or forensic scientist when you graduate?" Lelouch inquired. He honestly did not see Suzaku as a medical examiner, cutting into bodies and what not and as for forensic science, well if he was the same Suzaku he wouldn't be able to sit through those courses for the degree.

"I actually, want to join the police force one day and maybe become a detective," he looked over a smiled at Lelouch, "I figured that knowledge like this would be a plus when on the job."

Lelouch nodded and turned to look out the window again. He figured, that Suzaku was pursuing that career path because of Euphie. He always did have a white knight complex and must have figured that if he could not save Euphie, he would save as many people like her.

After a while, Lelouch began to recognize the neighborhood and became confused, "Where are we?"

"Oh, um…" the other could not think of an answer.

"This is Cornelia's neighborhood!" he turned to Suzaku a little suspicious.

The other did not say anything in response and Lelouch grew more suspicious of the other occupant, "Why are we here?"

Still no reply.

Soon they pulled into the driveway of a large house, like Schneizel's. Unlike Schneizel's, it looked Victorian in nature, with three stories and was white with pink accents. The landscape was lush and full of foliage. There were multiple rose bushes in varying colors and ivy covered parts of the house. A brick pathway led to wooden stairs and to the side was a ramp, which Lelouch guessed was for Nunnally.

He turned back to the other occupant of the car and glared, "What the Hell is this?"

The other shook his head in response, "Lelouch, you need to see Nunnally and Cornelia too. They are your family."

"Take me home, Suzaku," he growled as his nails dug into the leather armrest.

"I can't, I promised Nunnally I would bring you over. She's expecting you," he sighed, "Besides, it's not like you can avoid them forever."

Lelouch slammed his fist down, "Take me home!"

"Lelouch, she wants to see you. Please, go in and just see her. I'll be there too if it makes you feel any better," Suzaku unbuckled his own seat-belt and got out of the car.

Lelouch watched the other walk around to his side and open the door, "Lelouch, she misses you and says she even has a surprise for you." Suzaku looked almost hopeful and held out his hand.

He unbuckled his own seat belt, pushed the other teen out of the way and walked in the opposite direction of the house. If Suzaku would not take him back to Schneizel's home then Lelouch would walk there.

"Lelouch, where are you going?" Suzaku yelled after the other.

Lelouch turned around and glared, "I am going back to Schneizel's. If you won't drive me I will take the bus or walk," he said and pointed towards the house, "but I will not go inside that house."

Before he could continue to leave Suzaku sighed giving up, "Fine, I'll take you home."

At those words Lelouch turned back around and his eyes narrowed in suspicion but never the less he walked back into the car and got in.

* * *

Suzaku sighed as he entered the car as well, not before looking at the house. He could have sworn he saw one of the curtains move and only hoped it had been Cornelia and not Nunnally who witnessed the fight.

Suzaku glanced at the other and sighed as they drove away, "I'm sorry I tried to trick you."

"What did you even think would happen?" Lelouch glared at him.

"I, honestly, did not think that far ahead. I just thought if I could get you there, maybe you'd change your mind." It was a stupid wish. As long as he had known the other, Lelouch was always firm on his decisions. He never wavered. He supposed it came from the others natural confidence, a confidence he was, ironically, grateful Lelouch had not lost.

The other turned to stare out the window, "That is your excuse?"

"I'm not making excuses. I was wrong but I also think you are wrong for not going and seeing Nunnally."

With that statement the other rounded on him faster than Suzaku could blink, "You are turning this onto me?"

"You need to eventually see Nunnally… and Cornelia. You can't hide in your room and once a week talk to that doctor," he stopped at the light and looked at Lelouch. "It can't be healthy."

"Not healthy? I am sorry that I am not functioning to your standards, Suzaku."

"Lelouch, I get that you're pissed but eventually you do need to forgive us. We made a huge mistake and we already feel like shit! If you just talk to us maybe we could help."

"Yes, I should feel sorry for you!"

"No, but you can at least stop avoiding us!" he knew yelling would accomplish nothing, but he was frustrated. It had been a month and he felt stagnant. He felt as if he was still at the starting line and the gun had gone off ages ago.

He sighed and relaxed himself, "I know you're angry but you can't stay angry forever."

As they pulled up to Schneizel's house Suzaku took note of the man's car. He looked to Lelouch as he finally parked in the driveway, "Lelouch-"

"I'm not angry," and with that he got out of the car and stormed into the house. Confused, Suzaku followed after.

* * *

When Schneizel had returned home early he had expected a nice relaxing afternoon. He did not expect to hear the front door open, slam shut, open again, and then hear yelling. If he had been any other man he was sure that his tea would have adorned he white dress shirt, shortly after the first door slam.

With a sigh, he stood from the kitchen table and walked towards the stairs just in time to see Lelouch disappear and see a frantic Suzaku about to rush after him.

"Kururugi?" he called to gain the boys attention. When the boy in question turned to him, Schneizel waved him over. With a reluctant look towards the now gone Lelouch he complied with the elder's request.

"Sorry for disturbing you," he bowed his head in apology.

"It is quite fine, but why are you two running through here so loudly?" he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I screwed up," Suzaku said while nervously carded his fingers through his brown locks.

With a sigh he motioned for the other to follow him into the kitchen, "What happened?"

"I stupidly tried to taking him to see Nunnally," the other began as they sat down. Schneizel signaled for him to continue and listened as the younger explained his folly and lapse of judgement. The story wasn't long or drawn out but straight to the point from, him tricking the raven haired boy to their argument in the car.

Schneizel nodded when the story was done. Suzaku was young and impulsive and his frustration was understandable but he had to understand there were no quick fixes to complicated matters, such as this.

"Then he says he wasn't angry. Could have fooled me," the brunette rested his head on the table.

He placed a hand on Suzaku's arm and sighed, "I don't think he is really all that mad, Kururugi. I think he is merely scared."

The other looked at him confused and knew he had to explain, "Kururugi, my brother has been alone for quite some time, as you know by now. I think he may believe that at any moment he could go back to that loneliness."

"But what about Nunnally?"

He nodded, "Nunnally, as you know has always been Lelouch's weak point. I think he may be the most scared of her. The last time they spoke, I heard it did not go so well." At the last part his eyes dimmed a bit. He had been the one to take Nunnally to see Lelouch that day and had patted the girl's hair, in the car, while she cried. The girl was heartbroken and confused. She didn't understand how her brother, who she loved and who had cared for her, could do such a thing. The other time he had soothed her like that had been after Lelouch's first trial and after she had heard the details of the murder and the evidence. The poor thing was traumatized at the gritty details the prosecutor had laid out for the jury to hear. That wasn't to say that his brother was any better. Lelouch had fared far worse than the little girl and that was something the blonde could not forget.

Yes, the last time Lelouch had seen the girl had not been a pleasant experience for either of them and he could remember all too well what had happened after their encounter. It was only natural that his brother would be frightened. And he would not show it but he was frightened a bit as well, especially after Suzaku's faux pas.

"You have to be patient, Kururugi," he patted the others back as he stood up. "He will come around in time and at his own pace. I hope as a friend you can understand."

The other followed his lead and stood as well and nodded.

"Now I think you've ruffled his feathers enough for one day. Why don't you come back tomorrow and you two can make up," he suggested knowing that Lelouch would need time to cool off.

"You're right," he scratched the back of his head, "I'll come back tomorrow, then." He then started to walk to the front door and Schneizel followed the boy out. After a wave farewell the boy entered his car and drove off. The blonde re-entered his home and looked at the stairs as he heard footsteps.

"What did he tell you?"

He saw the raven haired male descend the stairs, "Everything from you not seeing your sister to his little lie and the fight you two had."

He started to walk into the kitchen again and smiled when he heard Lelouch's footsteps follow him. When he entered the kitchen he went to the cabinet above the sink and pulled out two mugs. They would need something stronger than tea.

"And what about you?" Lelouch stood in the kitchen.

"What about me?" he poured some coffee for the two of them and sat down. "How do I think on the matter or what did I tell Kururugi?" he said over the rim of his mug before he took a sip. He knew very well that the other meant both. With a look into his brothers narrowed eyes he smiled. "I, personally, think you should see your sisters but I do not agree with Kururugi's methods," he took another sip of the warm liquid, "I explained this to him and explained that you need to go about things at your own pace."

The other finally sat down and took his own coffee. He didn't make eye contact but Schneizel was sure Lelouch was contemplating his next words. It seemed as if all their conversations were carefully thought out, as if they were playing a game of wits that neither were willing to lose. To this day Schneizel had enjoyed their little games but, at this time, the matter was much more serious.

"That's it then?" the other eyed him as if expecting more.

His brother was quite perceptive, "well, I did mention that the possible reason behind your refusal, was that you were a tad afraid." Oh, he did not miss the dangerous flash across Lelouch's face. He wanted to avoid the mention of Lelouch's fear but more lies would not help the situation and cause a lack of trust. On the other hand, the mention of his brother's fear had hurt the younger's pride. The key to the best outcome, in this situation, was to go with the less damaging of the two and for that Lelouch's pride had to suffer.

"Why would you say that, of all things," the raven haired teen growled.

"Do you want the truth, little brother," he took another sip of his cooling coffee. When he saw his seething brother nod he continued, "The answer is, because I believe fear is your reason for avoiding Nunnally. You two didn't leave off on good terms, last time I checked, and you were completely devastated, if I remember my last visit, correctly."

He saw slim fingers curl up into a tight fist on the table. Schneizel looked up at Lelouch; the boy was completely stiff and his eyes were narrowed. He could tell Lelouch knew what he had insinuated and knew the topic had been taboo.

"So that was you?" with those words, the tension in the smaller frame seemed to fade as some realization dawned on him.

"You might not remember it, but I definitely was coherent enough to," his voice was stern, "Besides, who, do you think demanded you get proper mental evaluations; especially after you revised your visitors list to exclude me and everyone else."

"And that's why you recommended Ms. C.C.," the younger placed the cup onto the table chuckling.

Schneizel smiled and nodded. He had defused the situation and had effectively won this match.

* * *

 **Well that's it. Remember to R &R, I really thrive on it. And don't feel frightened to leave criticism.**


	7. Bloody Memories

**3/9/16**

 **Words 3185**

 ****KINDA IMPORTANT** Sorry for the late update. I know I usually update monthly but if you keep up with my profile than you know. My mom in January went into the hospital and was there for a month and finally we got an answer. My mom has lung cancer and it caused her to develop a syndrome that causes seizures. The seizures have caused her to have short term memory loss and I have now become her care taker. I do not know how this will affect future updates but I will not abandon this story. I like writing and it is a comfort for me. I will still try for monthly updates but lease do not hold your breath (you will die).**

 **Again if you are ever wondering about future updates and chapter progression please look at me profile. I try to update that on any progress made and if anything may postpone a chapter.**

 **Last this chapter isn't edited to its full potential, mostly because it is already late and another reason is because my laptop is making weird sounds and I do not wish to lose my progress. I may return and edit it later.**

* * *

It had felt as if a string had snapped. The fragility of the thread within her chest, amazed her for the briefest of moments, then she felt like the earth had disappeared beneath her. It was as if she was falling rapidly and all she could wish for was that once she met the ground she would awaken to find that she had been dreaming.

When her knees met the floor of the morgue, she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. There was a muted mumble that came from the one touching her shoulder but she couldn't focus on it. All she could hear was her own heart beat pumping blood to her malfunctioning brain as the image of a white sheet was pulled back to reveal her sister's pale face.

For what seemed like hours she sat in that state. Just listening to the ringing in her ears and reliving the reveal of her sweet Euphie. When the ringing had stopped she stood up and leaned over, the now covered corpse, of her beloved sister. She leant down hesitantly. Her lips mere centimeters above Euphemia's forehead. With a trembling breath she placed a kiss on the now dead female, silently swearing that she would avenge the lost soul.

Done with her farewell she turned and exited the metallic room. The vow she made, weighed heavily inside her chest. She had a goal and as long as she had that goal she had a reason to live and continue on.

* * *

That morning, when Lelouch's ears heard the knock on the door, he sighed. He had a feeling Suzaku would return the next day but had been hoping the other wouldn't, especially after their fight. What he did not expect, was to see the tall and proud figure of his older sister, Cornelia.

The woman, although almost the same height as Lelouch, was somehow able to look down on him. It was an ability she inherited from their father. At the moment, the stare almost seemed as if she was analyzing the being before her, calculating whether he was a threat or ally.

"You've grown," her voice was rough and commanding.

"What do you want Cornelia? The last time we saw each other, you swore you would make me, 'burn in Hell'. I must say it wasn't very original but did get your point across," he leaned onto the door jam. Of course the purple haired woman had said more and with much more colorful language, when she had heard he would not receive a needle in the arm.

"May I come in first?" sadly the woman did not respond to his jab and merely raised an eyebrow.

He pushed himself from his leaning position and moved so she would be able to enter. Far be it for him to deny her access into a house that did not even belong to him. He swiftly followed the woman to the kitchen where he saw her rummage around the cabinets until she obtained the teabags.

"Can you put some water on?" she said as she opened another cabinet to procure two tea cups. The woman was actively avoiding why she was there. She most likely knew Schneizel's work hours, so she could only have been there to see Lelouch, himself. Never the less he went about filling the tea kettle and putting it up to boil. While he did that the elder had set the table with the tea cups and tea bags accompanied by sugar and some cream.

While they waited for the kettle to whistle they sat down and Cornelia finally revealed why she was there, "Nunnally was greatly disappointed that you could not make it yesterday. She does hope that you get over that nasty bug."

"Is that what you and Suzaku told Nunnally," he leaned back with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

"Unlike you, I do not actively wish to disappoint our dear sister," she leant forward, placing her chin on bridged fingers.

"Are you sure of that?" he rolled his eyes and stood up to retrieve the whistling kettle. He then placed it onto the table with an oven mitt underneath.

"Cut the sarcasm, it's unbecoming of a youth, such as yourself to be so jaded," she said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sure I very well have that right, dear sister," he growled out and his glare darkened, "is that all you came to do. Scold me for not attending an ambush tea party?"

"Scold you? No, you are not my charge," she poured herself some of the hot water and started to make her tea, "scolding you would accomplish nothing. Expressing my distaste for your actions though is fine. That, although not the only reason I am here, is partially why I wished to speak with you. Think of it as that old, two birds one stone saying."

He began to prepare his own cup as he silently listened. She seemed pleased and continued, "As your sister's charge I hope you will change your mind about tea, say tomorrow mid-morning around brunch. I know Nunnally is greatly worry over your health," she started to stir her tea, "she also has this ridiculous idea in her head that you weren't sick and were merely avoiding her." She looked at him and took a sip of her tea, "I told her that was not the case and you merely had a twenty-four hour bug, though I'm sure she will expect you to sneeze a little."

"She was always a perceptive one," he took his cup into his tight grip. The warmth from the china felt nice, almost comforting. He never wanted to hurt Nunnally, it was always the last thing from his mind. Even if she, like the others, had lost faith in him, he could never hate her and to hurt her was unthinkable. "Very well, I will be there," he took a sip to calm his nerves.

Cornelia nodded, pleased with herself. "Good, on to the next reason I am here," she looked down into her tea, "I want to know."

His eyebrows rose and he put his cup down, "why should I tell you?"

She looked dead into his eyes, "Because even though she was your sister she was mine even more. I think I am owed that much."

His hands once more wrapped around the warm cup as he looked at the floral design, "I don't remember…" He clenched the cup tighter and bit his lip and he saw the older woman straighten up in his peripheral vision.

"Tell me what you do remember then," he could see her shift and clutch her own tea cup to her chest.

"I," he looked up and saw the desperation in her own amethyst eyes. With much hesitation he replied, "Fine."

He leaned back, and like many times before ran through the events of that night, "We went to that end of the year party, like you know." He had not wanted to go, but Suzaku and Euphemia had wanted him to go with them. He had figured they felt guilty for not including him more, after they had become an item. Somehow they had managed to convince him. "It was a stupid party. Way too many people for my taste. Euphie and Suzaku had ditched me during the second hour," at that time he had been furious. The two of them had dragged him to some lowly kegger, he had not wanted to attend, and had left him to do god knows what. "I was mad and wound up merely sitting on the sofa, while some drunk girl lay passed out next to me."

He could see Cornelia take a sip of her tea and he looked down at his reflection in the warm liquid. He did not want to look at her while he recited the events.

"I had stood up to go find the two. I wanted to go home," he closed his eyes. He could almost see himself trying to maneuver around a crowded room, full of drunk idiots. "I couldn't find Suzaku or Euphie," he remembered how frustrated he was as he bumped into people and as they bumped into him. "When I found Suzaku he was talking to Rivalz. I asked him where Euphie was and that I wanted to say good-bye before I left. He said she had to use the bathroom. I finished my drink and went to find her." He remembered how, god awfully large that house had been but what could one expect from rich Britannians. "I looked for her and when I found her talking with Nina that's when things get fuzzy." The next memory he would have rather not relive. Waking up to someone screaming and next to your bound and gagged dead sister naked and cover in her blood, was not something pleasant. It was horrifying.

He couldn't stop remembering, though. He had panicked and even fell out of the bed before scrambling for his clothes. They had smelt of her blood. He had smelt of it. It was in his hair, under his finger nails, and even in his mouth. It made him sick but he couldn't stop remembering it. He remembered the moment someone screamed to call the cops and how he ran out the door and through the house. He had bumped into so many people and their beer had fallen on him. The alcoholic smell, unfortunately could not cover the stench of copper and could not stop his skin from crawling.

When he finally bumped into someone more solid than himself, he hit the floor. Looking up he had found none other than Suzaku, shocked and worried. The other had asked what was wrong. His deep forest green eyes had captured Lelouch and all Lelouch wanted to do was grab Suzaku and weep. Sadly, just when the Japanese male was kneeling down to help Lelouch up the same person who had screamed before had called out to capture the murderer. With that Lelouch had bolted again and had run out of the house, and didn't stop running for miles until he had gotten home and showered.

He remembered just sitting in the tub while the raining water hit his stinging back. He would not know until the next day that there had been scratch marks there. For that moment, in the shower he had scrubbed himself raw. The scent of Euphie's, poor Euphie's blood would not leave, not even when the pink water had turned clear and his skin turned red. It had taken him ages to realize that the red tint wasn't her blood and was merely from scrubbing and from the previously scorching water. He had scrubbed and scrubbed until he almost bled himself but he hadn't cared because to him Euphie's blood still clung to him. He could smell it. Feel it. Taste it.

Suddenly Lelouch blinked. His head was shifted to the left and his right cheek stung. He wasn't in his old bathroom.

Instead, in front of him Cornelia knelt. In her left hand she held his shaking wrists and her other was held up as if she had just slapped him. If his cheek burning had anything to do with it, she had indeed slapped him. Her face was full of shock and worry. Hesitantly she released his now, for sure, bruised wrists.

* * *

As she released his wrists and slowly stood, she quickly ran to the freezer. She put some ice in a dish rag and returned with it and placed the rag on his cheek. She hadn't meant to hit him that hard and she was sure it might bruise. Lelouch had been hyperventilating and scratching his arms red. The panic that had been in his wide eyes had scared her, as he looked very far away. He hadn't replied to her calling him and the more he rubbed and scratched the more she worried. She had grabbed his wrists, tightly, to stop him from potentially harming himself. When the panic attack persisted and he still would not return she slapped him hard.

With a relieved sigh she moved his hand to the rag so he could hold it. The boy in front of her was confused and silently asking what happened. Softly she ran her hands through his hair, like when he was a small child.

"It's okay, Lelouch, it's okay," she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. She brought his head to rest onto her chest and while she embraced him she continued to slowly stroke his black locks.

"I can never remember," she heard a muffled croak from her chest, "I've gone over it, over and over but no matter what, I can never remember how we ended up in that bed…"

She slowly held him out and looked into his hollow eyes. They seemed as if they were drowning in the past; still trying to make sense of the events and she was sure that they were still trapped in that moment.

"Could you have been drunk? Maybe someone had put something in your drink? If so do you remember seeing anything?" she asked trying to help him navigate the muddled swamp that was his memories.

He shook his head, "all I had was punch and I poured it into my glass myself, it didn't smell or taste of alcohol and if the punch was originally drugged everyone would have blacked out. The drink never left my sight or my hand, so there would be no way someone drugged it without me knowing."

Cornelia hummed in thought. Did her younger brother merely block out the memory because it was too traumatic? If so why had he not blocked out the rest of the night? It was all confusing and she brought him back into her embrace and resumed to card her fingers through his hair.

They stayed that for a little while longer, Lelouch dazed in her arms and her gently soothing his nerves. Eventually the younger of the two recovered and slowly unwound her arms from around him. He looked composed again and she had to wonder how many times Lelouch reiterated that story and exhibited the same episode she witnessed.

He handed her the now damp ice filled rag and spoke, "I am fine now."

She watched him stand up and get himself a drink of water, "are you sure, Lelouch?"

The muscles in his back stiffened slightly, "I will be." She couldn't help but feel that those words held more meaning than was intended for her to hear.

She nodded and slowly rose from the ground. Even though he had said he would be fine, she was still worried.

After he finished his glass of water he turned to her. "Are the questions over now," he said leaning against the counter. His body tense with anticipation for more questions.

"No more questions for now," she saw him visibly relax, "why don't you go do something to relax. I'll clean up the dishes."

She saw the confusion on his face. He obviously had thought that after the conversation she would feel too awkward to stay. She did feel awkward but her concern outweighed hurt comfort. After his episode she did not feel right leaving the young male alone. When her brother returned from work, she would leave but until then she would stay and make certain nothing happened.

Her younger brother sighed as he pushed off the counter, "very well. I am going to my room."

When he walked past her, he waved back at her. She shook her head. Her brother was just like Schneizel; he was able to cover up emotion way too well. Unlike Schneizel, unfortunately, Lelouch would always exploded eventually.

"While you are there why don't you pick out an outfit for brunch tomorrow," she said and it caused the other to pause.

With a sigh he replied begrudgingly, "fine."

She watched him until he was out of the kitchen and then turned to do the dishes. Schneizel would return around five that evening. It was earlier than usual but she suspected that he too would not feel comfortable leaving their young sibling alone for too long. While she waited for her elder brother, she did a bit more cleaning. Her brother had always hired a maid to do the house work and her brother had always been a neat freak himself, so she had very little to do besides sit in the kitchen, when done, and drink more tea. Every so often she would listen carefully for footsteps upstairs, just to be sure the younger was okay.

When the blonde haired man returned she greeted him at the kitchen entrance, "how was work?"

He looked at her with that ever present smile, "It was the same old," he leant down and kissed her forehead in a brotherly gesture. "I did not expect you to still be here," he placed his brief case on the table and looked around the cabinets. He pulled out a bottle of scotch and two glasses. It was apparent that he knew alcohol was needed.

"You knew I would still be here, don't lie," she sat down and he followed.

"True; did you at least get the answers you were looking for?" he poured the scotch into the glasses.

Cornelia looked at the gold liquid and frowned, "I have some idea of that night…" She took a swing of the scotch, "why didn't you warn me he might have a panic attack?"

The elder downed his own drink and refilled their glasses, "I wasn't sure he would have one. Either way, after what he's gone through a little PTSD would not be a surprise."

Cornelia looked confused as she accepted her second shot, "Was he diagnosed?"

Her brother looked at the drink in his hand and sighed, "The prison psychiatrist did. Of course those files were confidential," he drank his glass and licked his lips, "still I was able to get my hands on them. I made sure our little brother continued therapy as per recommendation, and after reading the file I agreed."

"How did you get them to disclose anything?" she leaned forward.

"Client-lawyer confidentiality," he smiled and tipped off her glass.

The purple haired woman merely grumbled at she continued to drink, "that is low. You don't trust me with the information?"

The other smiled at her pinkening face and slowly slurring words, "No, Cornelia, it is merely an ethical obligation."

She snorted and grabbed the bottle and filled her own glass, "Since when have you ever been ethical, you slimy… slimy snake."

She watched her brother laugh at her and huffed. Even if he was merely older by a day or so he took any moment to look down at her as if she truly was younger.

* * *

The next morning when Lelouch entered the kitchen to prepare breakfast he found Cornelia passed out on the table and Schneizel slouched awkwardly in his chair. The blond also seemed to have a blossoming bruise under his left eye.

* * *

 **Well that was an interesting chapter~**

 **Don't forget to R &R!**


	8. Nunnally and Brunch

**5/9/16**

 **2140 words**

 **Hi, guys! The semester is over and I finally was able to finish the chapter eight. I do not know how I feel about this chapter but I hope you all like it.**

 **I want to thank all those that took the time to review and to favorite/follow Four Years. It really means a lot to me. Sometimes I get worried I am wasting time with this or that people really don't like this story but then I get a wonderful review and it really motivates me. Special thanks to zymiko; Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi; o0 Meow 0o. and thank you Palito for the advice about bringing the mood up. I hope this is satisfying because I too do not want this to merely be an emo angst boy fanfiction. Also thank you to my AO3 followers and reviews and to everyone for their understanding on why the chapter was late.**

 **You are all awesome! And without further ado I give you chapter 8 of Four Years!**

* * *

He smelt the smoke before he realized the car was in shambles in front of him. His mother was only supposed to park the car while he entered the store to retrieve a shopping cart. Now the car his mother and Nunnally were in, was wrapped around a light post with the nose of a Lincoln embedded in the passenger side of the black Prius. He watched as the light post rocked slowly and fell onto the two cars. Glass was everywhere and he could see that the smoke he smelt came from the Lincoln's nose.

The young boy quickly snapped himself from his daze and ran to the crushed cars. He called out for the two as he crawled onto the trunk of his mother's car and then onto the cars roof. The light post had broken the sunroof allowing him to see his mother's head slammed into the steering wheel with her eyes gazing towards the gray Lincoln. He took small note that her airbag had not deployed. He might have dwelled on the oddity of that detail, if not for Nunnally.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the screaming of his sister had pulled Lelouch's gaze from his mother's corpse.

The little girl was seated in her car-seat. Her eyes were staring forward with streaks of blood falling down her cheeks. It was clear that glass from the sunroof had fallen into her eyes and she was trying hard not to blink as to avoid causing herself pain.

"Nunnally, hold on!" he called as he tried to climb through the sunroof. He was slightly aware of someone trying to pull him off the car and he attempted to kick the said person, but it was in vain. He was dragged from atop the car and was held back from the scene as he kicked and screamed, trying to get to his sister. In the distance, Lelouch could hear sirens blaring and saw lights flashed from his peripheral vision.

From there the events that followed were a blur. Somehow he had ended up in a hospital waiting in a white room while he ignored a persistent officer asking questions about the accident. Moments prior, he had been informed that his mother had died on impacted from the drunk driver. The officer in front of him had mentioned the driver of the Lincoln had apparently been drunk and had jumped the curb into the parking lot of the shopping center and finally, at high speed, slammed into is mother's car.

He was still waiting on information about Nunnally but from what a doctor had mentioned an hour earlier, she had more extensive injuries caused by the crash than originally expected. From what he remembered of the doctor's explanation, during the crash, her spine had been fractured and the doctors were working quickly to make sure no fragments could inflict damage to her spinal cord.

That night had been the longest and most stressful night of his life. What baffled him, though, was that his father had not made an appearance. When Schneizel and Cornelia had arrived they mentioned he was busy with the campaign and would come as soon as he was free. Lelouch saw the excuse as an insult. It was even more insulting when the days that followed the man did not even bother to visit his crippled and blinded daughter.

The politician merely used the two of his children to garner sympathy from the press and populous. Charles zi Britannia needed the favorable press after his scandalous and promiscuous life was revealed months prior. Much to Lelouch's disappointment the horrible accident had indeed helped in the polls and his father, as a result, won the election. Of course, Lelouch and Nunnally had been sent away from the spotlight after the boy had threatened to reveal his father's callous attitude. As a result of the accident and their father's callousness Lelouch had sworn to protect his sister no matter what would happen in the future. She needed him and he needed her.

* * *

Lelouch stood in between Suzaku and Cornelia on the porch, of the said woman's home. Schneizel stood behind him and Lelouch could not help but feel that the three people strategically positioned themselves in that way so he would not and could not flee.

When Cornelia opened the door, he felt as if he was assaulted by the frigid air from inside. Compared to the blistering heat of summer the woman's home felt like an ice box and he wasn't sure if it was refreshing or simply bone chilling. Either way, he was forced to enter and was, surprisingly, greeted by a familiar face.

Sayoko Shinozaki, a Japanese woman who had been a maid and aid for his sister and himself, before he had been arrested. To say he was surprised to still see the woman was not far from the truth but he was able to understand why the woman stayed in service to his little sister; Sayoko was, after all, a fiercely loyal woman.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Master Lelouch," the Japanese woman smiled as she bowed, "I hope you have recovered from your illness."

"It is nice to see you again too, Sayoko," Lelouch coughed awkwardly and nodded. That was correct, Cornelia had told Nunnally that he was ill the previous day. It was only natural he and the others should play along and at least act as if he was still recovering from said illness.

"Lady Cornelia, Ms. Nunnally is in the garden waiting and the table has been set with the refreshments," she nodded to the other woman in the room and began to lead them through the large house.

As they made their way through the home they passed through a short hallway that led into a nice open floral living room. The living room flowed into the dining room that held a nice large glass table held up by white stone legs. The kitchen was in the back of the house that to enter, they had to pass through a double swinging door. He took note of the large open format of the kitchen and how the far wall was made of glass sliding doors that allowed the sun's rays to bathe on the natural earth toned paint of the kitchen and beige countertops.

There on the patio beyond the open glass doors, Lelouch saw her from behind and halted in his tracks. Her long dirty blonde hair fell over the back of the bulky automatic wheelchair as she prepared herself a cup of tea. Her head tilted up when Suzaku walked over to her and placed his hand upon her shoulder. The Japanese boy smiled and leant down to kiss the younger girl's cheek.

"Is big brother here?" her voice was still light and delicate.

He felt Schneizel move closer behind him, preventing him from running. At the same moment, Suzaku looked up to Lelouch and Nunnally's chair turned around to face him. The first thing he noticed were her eyes. The young girl in front of him had large purple eyes a shade lighter than his own. The last time he had seen those eyes was before the death of their mother. After the traumatic event, the young girl had been unable to see, but those eyes were looking directly at him now.

He was so shocked to see those bright orbs that he forgot his anxiety and walked towards the young girl. He leant down to her level and took her small hands into his large slender ones. He didn't even know he was smiling until he saw his reflection in those clear purple pools.

"Lelouch it's-" she was cut off when one of his hands cupped her cheek.

"You can see?" he was baffled. The doctors had said that she would never regain her sight. They had said the damage was too extensive due to the glass. Lelouch had been heartbroken, but here his sister was with her wide beautiful and innocent eyes. It almost felt as if he was in a dream and for once he did not wish to awaken from said dream.

She smiled at him and nodded, "for about a year now actually."

"How?" out of the corner of his own vision, he saw the others take their seats. It was Cornelia who answered.

"We heard about a doctor who specialized in traumatic eye injuries two years ago. It took a year to confirm she was eligible for treatment and it was quite expensive but the payout was worth it; right Nunnally?" the woman poured herself some tea.

"Yes it was," she turned to Lelouch with a smile, "this was the surprise I told Suzaku to mention. I thought maybe a surprise would entice you to actually come." The young girl suddenly looked sad, "I know that Cornelia said you were sick but…"

Lelouch coughed, "Yes, it was quite strange. Only lasted twenty-four hours but I'm better now." A cough provided the perfect cover, as he had to turn away and cover his mouth. There was no way he could lie to his sister's face so turning and hiding his own face was the next best thing.

"That is a horribly fake cough brother," the girl looked melancholy, "I hope you weren't avoiding me because you were angry? I feel horrible about everything! I should never have doubted you and I am so very sorry, brother!"

He saw her small hands tighten from apprehension and she looked as if she was on the verge of tears. He smiled and looked at her, "I could never be angry at you Nunnally." The hope that sparkled in her beautiful eyes caused him to smile even more. No, there was no way he could ever be angry with her. If he was honest with himself, he couldn't really say he was angry at Suzaku nor Cornelia and Schneizel, either. No, his anger was directed towards another but he could not deny that he had been a little hurt by the lack of trust. At the moment, though, none of that mattered.

"Do you really mean that brother?" he nodded and the girl threw her arms around his shoulders. It was a surprise at first but he quickly leaned into the warm embrace. He hadn't felt those arms in so long and to finally be engulfed in their hold had put him at easy for the first time in years.

"Yes Nunnally," he did not leave her arms even to answer her, as a result, his voice was muffled. The young girl above him understood and held him tighter.

"That is… the most… the most wonderful thing I have ever seen," Lelouch looked up to the speaker. The Japanese boy was on the verge of tears and Lelouch couldn't help but feel annoyed.

"Quit sniveling. You look like a moron," somehow it only made the other boy snivel more.

"Brother that's not very nice," he looked at the small girl who scolded him.

"Yeah, not nice Lelouch," Suzaku pouted, "Why is it you are so nice to everyone else but I get a door slammed in my face multiple times?"

"It might have to do with how much I enjoy seeing that disappointed and hurt look on your face," the raven haired male smiled deviously.

Suzaku's eyes widened as he stood pointed towards the grinning raven haired male, "Prison made you into a sadist! You like causing me pain! Don't you?"

Lelouch chuckled as he stood and took his seat next to Nunnally, "that is exactly it Suzaku."

"I knew it," the brunette fell back into his chair to wallow in his own self-pity.

"I would hope so. I was beginning to believe I wasn't being clear about it. Maybe now you'll stop being so obnoxious and leave me alone," Lelouch said while pouring himself a cup of tea.

"That is quite vindictive little brother," Schneizel commented as he took the teapot.

"I do believe he learnt this behavior from watching you Schneizel," Cornelia mused as she sipped her own tea.

Schneizel chuckled, "Oh really? Was I the one who was nicknamed, Witch of Britannia?"

Cornelia huffed at the old name, "Oh please, those ingrates were just upset that I took the spoils of victory."

"You took their teeth…" Lelouch sighed.

"Their teeth should have bit their tongues then," she sipped her tea.

"Yes that is a completely un-witch-like thing to say," he rolled his eyes.

The banter was pleasant and for the rest of brunch, it was just as relaxed. There was some underlining tension of course but for that moment, it felt nice not addressing the persistent elephant in the room. Lelouch knew it would not go away but for the moment, not being absorbed in bitterness felt relieving.

* * *

 **R &R!**


	9. Bismark

**Words 3,813**

 **Posted August 11, 2016**

 **Sorry for the late update guys but I do have a reason. I was not even going to this chapter yet, but I felt you had waited long enough. So please enjoy chapter nine of Four Years!**

Lelouch sat at the table looking tiredly at his reflection in the two-way mirror. His hands were cuffed to a metal ring on the table and across from him sat the third detective to interrogate him. They changed every so often, to take a break or to change up their tactics, Lelouch didn't know. He had been there for hours and his resolve was breaking. No matter how many times they questioned him he continually denied it but the constant questioning and mind games were becoming tiring.

There was a knock on the door that caused Lelouch and the detective to turn towards it. In stepped a largely built one-eyed man. He had long charcoal hair with a firm scowl on his face. With a jerk of his thumb, the younger detective left and the large man took his seat.

"I didn't kill anyone," Lelouch said dryly as he tried to cover his tired tone.

The man reached into his coat pocket and took out some water. He opened the bottle and drank, then placed it on the table. The drink was cold and Lelouch could see the condensation trip down the plastic.

"If you are trying to bribe me with water, it won't work. It's not as if you people have kept water from me," he glared at the new detective.

"My name is Detective Bismark Waldstein," the detective shuffled a few papers from a folder as he ignored Lelouch's statement, "I want to talk about your relationship with Euphemia. She was your sister correct?"

Lelouch watched the detective warily. The man was stoic as he looked through the file; Lelouch was curious on how the detective would play his cards.

"Yes," the chains clattered as he shifted to rest his head on his hand "what does that matter?"

"And she was dating your friend, correct?"

Why was he bringing up Suzaku? Lifting his head he shifted to look directly at Bismark and replied, "Correct, but why is that relevant?"

Bismark ignored Lelouch's question in favor of continuing with his own, "and you and this Suzaku have been friends since childhood?

Lelouch stayed calm, it would do him no good to become aggravated and give the detective any more reason to believe him guilty, "Yes."

"And were you approving of their relationship?"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow but replied, "I really have no say on what they do. Why does this even matter?"

"They were at the party together, correct? Witnesses said you three attended together but you seemed displeased; why is that? They mentioned you were very distant at said party."

"I didn't want to go to the party," he grabbed the table.

"Was it because the two were attending as a couple?"

"No!"

"Were you a bit jealous? Your friend was able to be with your sister in a way you couldn't," Bismark finally looked up towards Lelouch's horrified face.

"That is disgusting! I wasn't jealous of Suzaku!"

"Then maybe you were jealous of Euphemia. She was taking up quite a bit of Mr. Kururugi's time," the detective said while he stood with the file in hand.

"Where are you going with this," Lelouch looked up to him as he tried to calm himself.

Bismark placed the folder in front of Lelouch and spread out the photos inside. They were of a bloody Euphemia. He had woken up next to her but at that moment he had only seen the blood and realized she was dead but had not seen the damage. His eyes could not leave the pictures no matter how hard he tried to pull them away. Euphemia laid there sprawled out exposed and covered in red. He could see multiple stab wounds on her naked torso as well as slashes along her body and face. One of the photos was a close up of his sister's pale neck, through the blood, he could see the darkened shadow of a hand print.

"A murder like that takes a lot of rage," Bismark spoke over Lelouch's shoulder.

Lelouch remained silent while he continued to stare at the photos.

"I can understand why you were angry, Lelouch," Bismark placed his hand on his shoulder startling him. "Jealous of the time they spent together. With her, your friend pushed you aside."

"No!" he tore his gaze from the picture and towards the detective. "I was annoyed, yes, but I couldn't have done this!

"You said, to the first detective, that you didn't remember, that you blacked out. Try to think. Witnesses said they saw you two talking. One person even saw you lead her into that room."

"No," he rubbed his eyes but he did remember blurs of moving people as he made his way to the room, turning back to see a blur of pink following him.

"When you were in that room you shut the door," Bismark continued to talk, "you grabbed her and finally let her know how you felt. You pinned her to that bed and ripped off her clothes"

He shook his head as he remembered the sound of a surprised gasp and ripping clothes.

"You choked her while you raped her."

He was on top of her.

"And then you started stabbing her and cutting her as she cried for help."

There was screaming. She was crying his name.

"Then when you were done you rolled over next to her," Bismark finished, "doesn't that bring back some memory?" The detective sounded a lot more sympathetic now. "This weight has to be heavy. I promise you, that if you just confess it will feel so much better."

Lelouch turned towards Bismark. It could not have been true but it made sense, he could see it in his mind, blurred, but he could see it. He was tired and no matter how many times he tried to convince the officers he was innocent, even he could not deny the guilt he felt or the possibility he had done the crime.

Slowly he nodded and said in a defeated tone, "Yes, I did it. I killed Euphie."

The detective only patted him on his shoulder and left without a word. After Lelouch heard the click of the door, the full weight of what he had just done struck him. He had confessed.

* * *

"You seem a lot less crabby," the green haired woman, sitting in front of him, said.

Lelouch looked up from his phone, "How so?"

She clicked her pen and leant back into her chair. "I'm not sure." She placed the tip of the pen between her lips as she held out her arms so she could look at him through her framed fingers. "I cannot put my finger on it but you seem a lot less bitter," she hummed. She acted as if he was a vault waiting to be cracked.

Eventually, the witch, as he so eloquently nicknamed her, sighed and gave up. "So how have the sleeping pills been working?"

He smiled and replied, "I have been sleeping quite nicely, especially for the last few days." He saw her raise an eyebrow and could tell he piqued her interest again. Of course, it was immature but pulling her strings, like she liked to pull his, was satisfying. The woman just knew something had changed and was frustrated that she could not figure it out. Lelouch took pleasure in knowing that he was the cause for this frustration.

"You do know that these sessions do not usually work if there is no conversation?" she narrowed her cat-like eyes and looked at him with suspicion.

She knew the game he was playing and it only made Lelouch smile more at the challenge she presented. "I am very aware of that," he said cheekily.

"Then as your doctor, it would be beneficial if you shared any changes with me that could be affecting you, positively or negatively," she continued with her explanation.

"Yes it would be very beneficial, C.C.," he grinned even wider.

"Then would you like to share why your mood may be more chipper than usual," she clicked her pen.

"I do not think I want to."

"Fine, I'm sure you got laid anyways," she said while clicking her pen, "patient is no longer sexually repressed."

The witch was much more devious than he thought. In retrospect, Lelouch should have seen the jab to his sex life coming. C.C. had an unusual interest in poking fun at his libido.

She smiled as he scowled in her direction. "So what was his name? I bet it was that cute Suzaku kid that drove you here last time."

It was her turn to smile as his face lit up like a traffic light. "What makes you think it was him?" he shouted quickly.

"So you did get some," she snickered as her pen scribbled onto the pad.

"No. I just thought it was preposterous that you would even insinuate Suzaku and I would do such a thing. Besides, why would you even think I was attracted to men?"

"Are you?"

"That is neither here nor there," he said while rubbing circles into his temples, "I saw my sister Nunnally. Are you happy?" And that landed him in checkmate, toppling his king. The green haired witch was good.

"I see. Nunnally and you are close," she spoke as if she had won a major victory and it was safe to say that the witch had won.

Lelouch sighed as he answered, "Yes, we were very close. A few days ago I saw her for the first time since my first year in prison."

He leant back into his chair while crossing his arms. The witch had won the game and he had lost the game along with much of his dignity. The green-haired woman had a unique talent of stripping him of that dignity.

"I see; it must have been a nice reunion." She scribbled some more notes.

"It was nice," he said as he stood up to stretch his legs.

"But you hadn't seen her in four years. In fact, from your file, you had not seen or spoken to anyone from your personal life during those four years."

"No, I had not," he walked over to the window and saw Suzaku's car. The male had unexpectedly become his driver since Schneizel usually worked during the day and Lelouch himself had not had a chance to gain a driver's license.

He heard more scratching on C.C.'s notepad. "That must have been stressful. You were isolated from a support system for quite some time," she said.

He turned towards her leaning against the windowsill. "It was," he sighed, "I thought she would still hate me."

The green haired woman nodded and asked, "why would you believe she would still hate you?"

Scratching his head and replied sarcastically, "I have no clue. The last time I had seen her she wanted nothing to do with me. I guess I thought that she might not believe I was, in fact, innocent."

"And why wouldn't she?" C.C. was not distracted by his tone.

The raven haired teen looked at her as if he was debating something. Eventually, he answered, "I ran into a detective not too long ago."

"From your case?" she seemed a little confused on the topic change.

"One of the detectives that put me away. He didn't believe I should have been released," he said while sitting back down on the couch.

"So if one person still thought you were guilty there would be some possibility others may also believe the same," C.C. inquired as she seemed to put the puzzle together.

"Not a possibility," he smiled and continued, "there are many people who think I am still guilty, regardless of the new evidence. News columnists, people on online forums, the list is extensive."

"I see, and do you think it is healthy to be seeking these articles out?"

"I find it is a good motivator," he watched her eyes narrow. She was about to question the statement when there was a knock on the door.

Lelouch smiled as he stood up, "It seems our time today has come to a close."

With that, he opened the door and was greeted by his ever annoying puppy, Suzaku. "Oh… sorry if I bothered you but I was wondering if you were done."

"Yes, we were just wrapping up, correct Ms. C.C.?"

The lime-haired woman nodded as she looked at her watch, "It would seem that way. Next time we should focus on how you are dealing with your other siblings."

Lelouch frowned but nodded anyways. The witch was not pleased about not having her curiosity totally resolved. Her mentioning his other siblings was proof of that. Suzaku just stood there oblivious to their whole mental game.

"Very well then, I will see you next week."

* * *

The drive home was quiet and calm. It was a nice enough day that instead of having the A/C on, Suzaku had rolled down the windows. The warm summer breeze whisked Lelouch's raven locks about his face.

The feel of his hair whipping about wasn't unpleasant but the tips of said locks did tickle his nose.

"So I suppose you want to go straight home, huh." The driver of the car finally spoke.

Lelouch thought about it for a little while longer than he usually would. Normally, the raven haired teen would quickly demand to be driven back to his brother's home, today, though, he felt more restless. He had spent most of his free time locked away looking at news articles. It had gotten him nowhere like it had before. Of course, it wouldn't. Before he was merely looking for evidence for reasonable doubt that would give a reason for a second look to his case. He needed more solid leads and more solid evidence if he wanted to find Euphemia's real killer.

Thinking back to his conversation with C.C., he grinned. "Actually," he began, "I would like to visit an old friend, instead."

* * *

"Um Lelouch, why are we here?" came the nervous voice of his ever dimwitted puppy.

"I told you, I am here to see a friend."

"Who could you possibly be friends with at a police station?"

Lelouch merely continued walking as he climbed the steps to the building. When someone opened the door as they were about to leave, Lelouch slipped through just as the door was about to close. He would rather not touch anything if he didn't have to. All the while, Suzaku followed him confused and nervous.

He walked right up to the front desk and began to talk, "I would like to talk to Detective Waldstein, please."

The officer sitting at the desk looked confused, "and who are you?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge, I'm sure if you mention my name he will wish to speak with me. He may even escort me to his office himself." Lelouch was cocky, he knew that, but he had also learned that in the right situations it could help him attain his desired result.

The officer eyed him but dialed a number into his desk phone just when Suzaku caught up with Lelouch, "Hello? Chief Waldstein?" So the detective had been promoted. "Yes, this is officer Kewell Soresi, there is a Lelouch Lamperouge asking for you. Uh huh. Of course sir."

Once he was done with the short conversation, the young blonde haired officer stood up and pulled out a hand-held metal detector scanner. "The chief will be down in a bit. In that time, I am to make sure you do not have any weapons on you. If you could empty your pockets and place them onto the belt to be check and then step through the metal detector, please."

Lelouch and Suzaku did as they were told and waited as the officer personally scanned them for extra precaution. When all was said and done, the tall police chief had arrived.

"Detective, when I last saw you, you did not inform me of your promotion," Lelouch said while placing a hand on his hip. The scowl on the one-eyed man's face made the teen smirk.

"What business do you have here?"

The man growled out as he crossed his large arms.

"I just have a favor to ask of you," he replied just as Suzaku finished with the other officer.

The brunette looked confused as he clearly recognized Waldstein, "Isn't that the man from a few weeks ago, Lelouch?"

"Ah yes, you two haven't officially met yet. Suzaku this is, now, Chief Bismark Waldstein. He was the detective who put me in jail. Chief, you should know of Suzaku from his witness reports," Lelouch's voice dripped with false pleasantries and he could tell that Bismark's patience was dwindling.

"What do you want?" he stared down at Lelouch as if the teen was the scum of the earth and Lelouch was sure that to Bismark, he very well was.

"I don't believe that the front of the station is the best place to discuss things, do you?" he took pleasure in keeping Waldstein waiting.

The face Bismark made was as if the man had sucked the sourest lemon. Lelouch knew he was a tough pill to swallow but he was sure he was anything but sour. Then again he had never tasted himself, he thought with a deviant smirk, as he followed a reluctant Bismark to his cluttered but pristine none the less, office.

"I always took you as a spartan man," Lelouch said offhandedly as he glanced at a picture of Chief Waldstein shaking hands with a large broad man with long curled white hair. He sneered at the picture before looking back at Waldstein as he sat behind the desk.

"Now, will you finally enlighten me on why you decide to grace me with your godforsaken company," Bismark said with disdain, causing the smirk to return to Lelouch's face.

"Well, for one I believe you owe me an apology," he said and watched as Bismark's eyes blazed with fury and Suzaku turned to him confused.

"Apologize? To you?" the man growled out.

"Of course, you did abuse my basic rights when you coerced a confession from me," he saw the chief grind his teeth, "Moving on to number two, I would also like to file a restraining order against you for stalking."

"Stalking?" Suzaku asked.

"And three, I would like to file charges of assault against you."

"Assault!?" Suzaku reacted before Waldstein could react himself. "When did he assault you?"

"I would also like to know that," the older man asked Lelouch.

"Of course, you remember, outside the store a few weeks ago. You threatened to send me back to jail and then manhandled me. It's a good thing that Suzaku was there. Who knows what you would have done if he didn't show up."

Bismark was fuming and out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Suzaku too was on the fringe of exploding.

Everything was going according to plan and all he needed now was for Suzaku's white knight complex to kick in.

* * *

"You assaulted him? What kind of officer are you?" Suzaku shouted. Since he met this Bismark Waldstein, he had felt a sense of deja vu. He realized who this man was after Lelouch had pointed it out. After he had returned with Lelouch's water, that day, the raven haired teen had been in a bitter mood. He thought it was because Lelouch was overheated but now it made more sense; this detective had tracked down Lelouch and threatened him.

"I would hardly call it assault," the man in front of him said, "even if I did assault him, it is nothing compared to what he did."

"He proved his innocence!" his hands curled into fists as he argued with the detective.

"He proved reasonable doubt," the man's eye narrowed, "there is a large difference. All he needed was a little evidence on his side and a sympathetic judge. It does not prove his innocence and I won't stop until he is back behind bars."

"There were other murders, though!"

"He could have had a partner on the outside, Kururugi," the man stood up from his chair. "I have no clue how you could have so much faith in him when because of him that girl is dead. The same girl in your interviews you claimed to love."

Suzaku stepped back in shock. He was almost speechless. Of course, he had loved Euphemia, he could even say he still loved her. Euphie had been a shining light in his life. Where-ever she was, the girl could brighten a room. She had been full of life and hope. The accusation had hurt.

Slowly, his gaze shifted to Lelouch. The raven haired teen wasn't even focusing on him and Bismark, anymore. His eyes were firmly glued to his phone. Did what Bismark say not bother him? Was what the man insinuated, true? Could Lelouch have manipulated evidence to free himself?

He shook his head and turned to Bismark, "whatever you believe, it does not give you a right to stalk and assault someone who at this moment, in the eyes of the law, is innocent!" he said and accentuated his statement by slamming his fist on the chief's desk.

At that moment Lelouch stood while putting his phone away, "I believe we are done here. Chief, if you do so approach me without a warrant again I will have my brother serve you with a harassment lawsuit. If you do not, I believe we can both stay out of each others hair." He turned to Suzaku, "let's go."

Suzaku stood just as bewildered as Chief Waldstein, "but Lelouch-"

"Now Suzaku," the raven haired teen said as he exited the office without even a farewell for the chief. Suzaku followed and caught up to Lelouch standing near an empty desk.

"You really like to dilly dally, don't you Suzaku," Lelouch sighed. He seemed to have been in a hurry all of a sudden.

When they finally left the station and entered the car, Suzaku decided to finally ask Lelouch about what Bismark had said.

"Um, Lelouch," he started the car and Lelouch looked up from his phone curiously, "what Bismark said…"

"About me possibly having a partner do all those murders? It is very possible, Suzaku. Is it true? Well, whatever I say really won't change what you think. They are merely words," he looked straight at Suzaku, "believe what you want, Suzaku. I honestly do not care."

Suzaku nodded. He felt a little foolish for asking but remembered what he had told Bismark, at the moment, Lelouch was innocent in the eyes of the law and until proved otherwise Lelouch would be innocent in Suzaku's eyes.

"You're right, I'm sorry for even asking," he sighed feeling stupid.


	10. The Student Council

**2,934 words**

 **10/4/16**

 **I'm sorry for the late update life's been hectic but here is the next chapter. I'm not very satisfied but I feel like I have made you wait long enough. Please enjoy and don't forget to R &R.**

 **Oh, and can we appreciate how this is the 10th chapter on Code Geass's anniversary!**

* * *

He winced as the Indian woman dabbed the gash over his left brow with an alcohol swab.

"Sorry dear," she said in a drawl and insincere tone, "but it seems you will need stitches for this one."

He took an offered gauze to place over the cut as the prison's doctor, Rakshata Chawla, he believed her name was, rummaged around in a drawer as she looked for supplies.

"They were able to land some good punches this time, huh Mr. Lamperouge?" Dr. Chawla made light conversation as she sat in front of him and moved his hand from his wound. "A laceration over the left brow," she started as she threaded the needle and placed it on the sterile tray of supplies, "large bruises on the sternum as well as bruising on that handsome face of yours." She smiled as she noted his numerous injuries and filled a syringe with a clear liquid. "This will numb the area for the stitches," was her only warning before she stuck said needle near the gash.

He sat there and let his eyes wander as she began to stitch up his wound. Eventually, his eyes landed on something interesting within his limited field of vision. There on the woman's desktop was a queer display. Instead of a file or the usual questions, a doctor would ask a patient, the screen had what looked like a jumble of numbers and letters scrolling down.

When she had cut the thread and finished with her stitching he decided to voice his inquiry, "Dr. Chawla, may I ask what that is on your computer?"

She turned to the screen full of numerous numbers and letters and smiled, "If you would like I could teach you about what I'm doing. It might even keep you out of trouble."

He attempted to cross his arms in suspicion but winced as he remembered the large bruise on his chest. As he rubbed the tender area he replied, "That would be unusually kind of you."

The blonde woman leisurely walked to the computer desk and picked up her long pipe resting in an ashtray. "Well," she began, "what I am doing is not without consequences. It would be an inconvenience if someone were to share my secrets. Not to mention all the time given to teaching you."

"You want insurance and compensation," Lelouch concluded.

"Exactly," she took a puff from her pipe, "it is an arrangement that can benefit us both really. I would recommend you work in here rather than be on cleanup duty. While here I can teach you about what I've been doing. In return, I ask two things of you, though."

"And those things would be?" he asked, intrigued by the prospect of getting out of clean up duty.

"One, when you do manage to leave this prison you download a program, of my creation, into a certain Lloyd Aspuld's database. Two, I need you to distribute these," she said holding up a small bag of pills.

"You want me to deal drugs?"

"Being a doctor to prisoners does not pay as well as a specialist with a practice, my dear," she took another puff from her pipe and blew it in his face causing him to gag on the noxious fumes, "it will also provide me insurance that you will not tell the warden."

"I see, you are putting me in the right place to steal the drugs and make me just as guilty as you not to mention what little credibility I have left, would be thrown out the window once those drugs are found."

"You're catching on. So what do you say?" she held out her hand and smiled when Lelouch took it.

Lelouch, though, had one last question, "How do you know that the warden would even allow this arrangement to take place?"

The blonde Indian woman just waved him off, "please, the narcotics are locked up and I do need more help especially cleaning bed pans. I doubt with how cheap that lazy imbecile is he would higher me some help, so you are the next best thing. You have never caused any issues during your year and a half here that harmed others. I see no reason you could not work for me."

Again the woman blew smoke into the raven haired convict's face, causing him to cough.

* * *

The violet eyes of Lelouch were illuminated, in the dark room by the screen of his computer. The smirk that dawned his lips twitched in devious joy as the screen displayed multiple police files and reports.

"I will have to thank Rakshata one day," he mused. The woman had given him a useful tool with her teachings. Maybe he would hold true to his promise, to gift the man named Lloyd Aspuld, with her Gurren virus. He had no idea what the man did to deserve the woman's special gift but she had taught him quite a bit of her hobby and it was coming in handy. It would be the least he could do for her.

Thanks to Rakshata, and Suzaku's white knight complex, he was able to obtain the files courtesy of Chief Bismark's own computer. It was almost laughable how easy the task was, and now he had all he needed for his goal. The fact that Bismark, while looking for new evidence to incriminate Lelouch, would inadvertently aid in Lelouch's investigation was enough to cause laughter to slip past his lips. The man would not even be aware of the malware he downloaded to the computer. Now, the devilish teen had more than mere news articles to work with and as long as the good detective continued with his investigation Lelouch would continue to have more information.

So preoccupied with his own thoughts, he missed the creak of his door but the questioning voice of his brother did catch his attention, "And what is so funny?"

The younger of the two quickly shut the lid of his computer and stared in shocked at the blonde leaning in the doorway, "It is common courtesy to knock, Schneizel."

"Yes, and that is exactly what I did prior to entering," the blonde raised his eyebrow in suspicion, "I also believe I asked a question."

"I was researching the school I will be attending soon," he said while standing from his desk, "I found the festivals Milly Ashford creates to be quite humorous. Now, what is so important that you needed to bother me?"

"Fair enough," Schneizel began, "Suzaku is downstairs waiting for you. He said something about picking up your uniform for when the school year starts, next week."

Lelouch nodded and gathered his belongings. Before he left, though, he heard Schneizel's remark, "I wonder if those uniforms are why you were able to produce that believable lie."

"Don't be so silly," he said while closing his door, "it comes naturally in this family."

He heard his brother follow him as he chuckled, "fair enough, Lelouch."

When Lelouch finally made it downstairs, there was Suzaku waiting by the door patiently. When his green eyes fell on Lelouch, his demeanor perked up.

"You ready?"

"Let's just be quick about this, I have things to do today," the raven haired teen said as he passed the brunette.

Before he moved through the threshold of the door he turned to Schneizel, "It's password protected so I wouldn't bother."

The blonde only smiled and replied, "I'm not the nosey type, brother."

With that, the two boys left the blonde to his own devices.

* * *

When they had arrived at the large school they were greeted at the gates by a large party consisting of a perky blonde, a blue haired lanky teen, a long haired redhead and another with short spiked red hair, a mousy bespectacled girl and Nunnally with a sandy-haired, purple eyed boy behind her. The boy behind Nunnally was about the girl's age while the others were closer to Suzaku and Lelouch's ages. The boy had an awful feeling as he saw the bubbly blonde wave.

"I think I just remembered that I could have the uniform delivered," he said to Suzaku.

The driver just parked in front of the gate and looked at Lelouch with a determined stare, "I am sorry Lelouch but you will be picking up your uniform today and under Madam President's orders you will be meeting the student council."

Lelouch stared horrified into those green pools as he listened to the almost robotic and eerie voice. He could swear he saw his own face, twisted in fear, reflected in those twin pool of green.

"She put you up to this didn't she," when he looked at Suzaku it was the only answer he needed, "Suzaku, please don't do this."

His hopes were dashed when the Japanese boy exited the car and walked to his own door opening it.

"No! That she-devil is worse than C.C.! I am not leaving this car!"

Suzaku just sighed and replied, "Then by the President's orders I will have to drag you out kicking and screaming."

The raven haired boy's hands gripped onto the armrest and tried to kick at the other as he dragged Lelouch from the car.

"You traitor! The last time I saw that infernal woman she put me in a dress! I am not leaving this car!"

Suzaku winced as Lelouch landed a kick onto his shoulder but continued to pull the Boy from the car and throw him over his shoulder. All the while Lelouch screamed at how Suzaku was a traitor and how he had betrayed him for the last time.

Lelouch finally ceased his assault on Suzaku's back when he heard a terrifying giggle that sent chills down his spine.

"As dramatic as ever, I see," came the chiming voice of Milly Ashford, president of the student council and Lelouch's largest tormentor since childhood. He turned his body to look around the stronger boy's body at the blonde devil.

Once Suzaku put Lelouch down he was able to see Milly and the rest of the council more clearly. Most of them were fairly familiar, seeing as how they had gone to the middle school section of Ashford together. They had grown but were still recognizable. The only one he didn't recognize was the boy standing behind Nunnally who looked on closer inspection to be a year or two older than Nunnally. He did have a striking resemblance to the girl, with the same shade of blonde hair and a shade of purple darker than her's.

"I had not been expecting a crowd," he pulled his eyes away from the boy and returned them to Milly as he spoke.

"It wouldn't be a surprise otherwise, now would it Lulu," the girl with long red hair spoke in reply. She had been a kind and close friend and was one of the last people to believe in the accusations that were brought against him.

"Yes Shirley, but if you remember I was never one for surprises," he said smiling at the girl and causing a light blush to form on her cheeks.

"That's for sure, he almost lost it when I showed up at Schneizel's to talk. I had to pin him to the ground," Lelouch twitched as Suzaku brought up the kitchen incident.

"And how should one act when ambushed by a lunatic? Not to mention you broke into the house!"

The Japanese boy merely scratched the back of his head sheepishly at Lelouch's scolding.

"Now, now, you two have seen each other for weeks and have had enough time to flirt," the mischievous blonde butted in as she grabbed the slim raven haired teen's wrist and dragged him away from Suzaku while continuing to talk, "now come over and say hello to everyone."

"I still do not see why a group was needed for me to pick up a uniform and hopefully some books," Lelouch sighed. He didn't even want to acknowledge the jab at his sexuality. It seemed he would inevitably be tormented and accused of being Suzaku's lover.

"Well, some things have changed at Ashford, such as buildings and the layout of the school's campus. Not to mention that as the student council it is our humble job to acquaint you with your new surroundings and to gracefully re-introduce you to society and to rehabilitate you, an ex-convict hardened by the harsh lessons of "the slammer", "the stony lonesome", "the big house" the-"

"I get it, Milly," he interrupted her to save himself from a larger headache than he had already acquired.

"Good then no further arguing! Now you already know mostly everyone here, Rivalz," they all began walking towards the school as Milly began listing off the gathered people. "Shirley, who I must say has developed nicely since you last saw her," there was a shout of "Ms. President" but Milly continued on, "Nina, oh and Kallen join the council," the girl Kallen he had known but never really talked to. She was the redhead with short spiked hair and she had mostly stayed by herself or was absent from school due to illness. The girl walking near them was a far cry from the sickly one he had known from his freshmen year. "And Nunnally now that she is a freshman just joined."

"I'm pretty sure he knows us all Milly," Rivalz said as he threw an arm around the raven haired boy's shoulders, "just introduce him to Rolo already."

Rolo must have been the young boy walking next to Nunnally. It was confirmed when they stopped in front of a building and Milly forced the small and mousy individual in front of him.

"Um hello," he said while looking down at the ground.

"Oh don't be shy," Milly said while pinching his cheek, "Rolo joined the council last year when he was a freshman. He's a little shy but we've been trying to pull him out of his shell."

Lelouch gave the boy a pitying smile. "I'm Lelouch, it is a pleasure to meet you," he said while holding out his hand.

The boy looked up and shook his hand with a small indirect smile, "Rolo."

Lelouch nodded and looked at the building they had walked to, "This is the student council clubhouse. It still looks like it is in tip top shape."

"Yep, it had a bit of a facelift last year along with a fresh coat of paint but it's the same student council building from when you were here," Rivals said as he opened the clubhouse doors.

"I'm surprised you had the funds for this after all the remodeling and Milly's extravagant festivals," he said as he stepped into the clubhouse and admired the remodeling behind all the balloons and streamers.

"Well I couldn't have done it without all the hard work of our esteemed vice president, right Rivalz," she said while patting the blue haired boy's head.

"Yeah but it was a lot of hard work. I thought I would go deaf from all the times Milly screamed her guts spell into my ear," he said while scratching the back of his head, "speaking of which, I do believe all of this belongs to you."

Lelouch's eyes widened as his old friend pulled out a large pile of documents and put them into Lelouch's hands.

"What's this," he asked looking at the top file that read "the budget".

"It's your problem now Vice President," Rivalz laughed while saluting

"What? I never agreed to this, nor was I voted back onto the council."

"As president, I hold the executive power to add anyone I deem worthy as vice president. Besides, under my reign, this is a dictatorship, not a democracy," the blonde president laughed into his ear.

"I appreciate the honor but I have too much on my plate al-"

He was interrupted by the conniving blonde's hearty laughter, "Oh please, Suzaku told us all about your hermit lifestyle. Sitting in front of a computer is not a life Lelouch and besides," she pulled him in closer, "between you and me, Rivalz is not as organized and continuously becomes distracted. I'm afraid you were always the only one I could fully trust with these matters."

He looked to Suzaku and glared at the sheepish teen who replied, "She pulled it out of me."

"Of course I did; like I said this is a dictatorship and as your leader, I find it imperative that I know every little detail about my soldiers and subjects. I wouldn't want a coup now would I," she winked.

He watched the blonde she-devil turn to Nunnally to ask the girl to retrieve the celebratory champagne. He could not help to admit that Milly was just as manipulative as ever. He doubted, though, that the girl knew that such trivial tasks as being vice president again would hinder his plans. Her actions did make sense and he couldn't help but understand her worry. He was entering back into a society that was not always so accepting. This was her way of assuring him he had allies and to show the student body of Ashford that he was not something to be feared. Milly Ashford was no fool, nor was she ignorant like some people might assume from her personality. No, Milly Ashford was a smart girl and one of the few people he could respect.

He looked up as he heard the pop of the champagne bottle opening.

"Too Lelouch the new Vice President of the student council! May he be much better at his job than Rivalz was!"


	11. I Have Your Back!

**1/8/16**

 **3046 Words**

 **AN:**

 **Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. My life has been a little hectic and if you were in it, you would know that this year was absolute hell. I know you wouldn't understand and it's no excuse but I just was not in the writing mood (I also did not have a laptop with a good keyboard). I'm also sorry if this isn't the type of chapter you want after such a long wait but I feel it's important to show that yes Lelouch still has trust issues but he is not going to blame everyone around him.**

* * *

With one last punch, the older boy fell to the ground as Suzaku stood over his beaten form. The Japanese boy panted and retracted his outstretched fist. His knuckles were sore and red, but he did not care; he was too angry, and part of him wished the boy would stand back up so that he could punch him again. Sadly, his anger dissipated as he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked at the other ten-year-old boy, his features turned from anger to concern.

"Are you alright, Lelouch?" he asked as he started looking at the boy's bruised face. The other nodded but winced as Suzaku's thumb trailed over a bruise on his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What about you?" Lelouch replied as he wiped some blood from his fat lip.

"I'm good, just a few scrapes on my knuckles," he started as he looked at his hand, "we should leave, before someone shows up, you know."

Lelouch nodded, and they both started on their trek home. During the walk, Suzaku noticed his friend's odd behavior, the boy was constantly looking at him and then back to the ground. Lelouch's face seemed to scrunch up with his eyebrows knitted. Lelouch was thinking. It was a face the boy often wore when he was formulating some plan or playing that silly game of his in the public park against those he deemed as a 'real challenge' unlike when he played against Suzaku and his face was merely smug. Suzaku rarely saw the other boy's confused face directed toward himself and it was usually only when the raven haired boy was confused and too stubborn to ask.

With a sigh, Suzaku decided to see what was on his friend's mind, "What's wrong? You have that face again."

"I have no clue what you're talking about," he said while looking away.

"That face, where your eyebrows go all low, and you have this big serious frown. You know you'll age fast if you keep making that face."

"I am not making a face!"

Suzaku could see his friends cheeks bloom a bright red and he could only laugh, "Fine, fine, you aren't making a face, but you are thinking of something."

The boy sighed in frustration, "Why do you always do that?"

"Do What?"

"You always wind up interfering in these matters and then you wind up getting hurt," Lelouch said as he eyed Suzaku.

Suzaku only smiled at his friend and dragged him close with one arm, "well the princess needs a prince when she can't keep her mouth shut."

The raven haired boy pulled away insulted, "What's that supposed to mean you… you insufferable meathead!"

"That! It means that right there. You are always saying things to people when you have no muscle to back it up, so I have to be your muscle," he explained causing the other to look down guiltily.

"I never asked you to do that," he said rubbing his arm, " I should apologize for all the inconvenience and trouble I cause, then."

Suzaku blinked. Lelouch was offering an apology. It was not something the proud boy did, not even to his father.

"You don't have to apologize; that guy started it and besides what kind of friend would I be if I let him obliterate your face?"

Lelouch smiled at his words and Suzaku continued, "You insult them, and I pummel them. Together we can destroy all enemies!"

The other was now laughing hysterically but found enough air to reply, "I like the sound of that. We will be an unstoppable force, Suzaku Kururugi. Together we can do anything!"

* * *

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

It was driving Suzaku crazy waiting for the other to get ready. They had a school uniform, the time it took Lelouch to get ready should not have been taking so long.

"Lelouch, what are you doing? We need to leave if we are going to make it to class on time," Suzaku yelled up the stairs as he drummed his fingers on the banister. It baffled him that Lelouch was taking so long. When they were younger Lelouch was a very punctual person. Now the other was almost making them late.

"Lelouch! Come on, I really don't want to be late," he tried again but received no answer. Why was he taking so long? Did he have nerves? Everyone was nervous during their first day.

Before Suzaku could continue with his thoughts the raven hair teen chose to appear. He gracefully glided down the steps almost without a care in the world while he scrolled through his phone. When he finally made it down to the first floor he looked at Suzaku with his usual bored face and spoke, "It is too early for you to be yelling."

"Well sorry, I would rather not be late on my first day. I would think you would feel the same," he huffed and picked up his bag.

Looking back down at his phone Lelouch adjusted his bag and replied, "I don't see the big deal, it's not like being late will change people's opinions of me."

Suzaku would have been concerned for his friend if he didn't see the smirk on the others face. He only sighed as they left the house and waited for Lelouch to lock the door, "I know that you may not care but I do and wish you would stop trying to make me feel guilty."

"I would rather not. It is pretty amusing the face you make when you feel ashamed," Lelouch grinned at his phone as they enter the car, "Now I believe you wanted to get to class on time. You have exactly thirty-five minutes before the warning bell and if you drive the speed limit you'll arrive there ten minutes before it. That gives you five minutes to park and five to find your locker and classroom before the warning bell plus the extra five minutes before the late bell. We will be fine if you start driving now."

"How do you do that?" he shifted the car into drive and pulled onto the road.

Lelouch only smirked and continued to scroll the mobile device as he enjoyed the ride.

* * *

Lelouch had been right and they had arrived ten minutes on the dot. He could not help but chuckle at Suzaku's baffled face. It was not his fault the other thought more with his body and not his brain.

Looking up at the school as he put his satchel over his shoulder he spoke, "See I told you we would make it. Now if you don't mind I have a locker to find."

He was about to leave when a hand landed on his shoulder, "Are you going to be okay? I get you were joking before but you know when Bismark accused you that time, you seemed upset and, well, what if..."

"I'm a big boy Suzaku," he shook the hand off his shoulder and began walking as he looked over his shoulder to continue, "I'll be fine."

Just before he was out of earshot the Japanese boy yelled, "Well if anything happens, just find me."

Lelouch just waved in reply and made his way into the building. Once inside he easily maneuvered his way through the crowd of students and found his locker. While putting away his books he heard a familiar nickname called by a feminine voice above him, "Oh Lulu, is that you?" Looking up he saw pleasant green eyes and locks of red hair circling her face, as Shirley looked down at him.

"It is you. I'm glad I caught you before class," she smiled at him and offered her hand so he could stand up. He took the offering and smiled in return.

* * *

It was lunch and Suzaku had not seen Lelouch the whole day and he was beginning to worry. He hadn't even seen Lelouch in the halls or their gym class. He knew for a fact that they had the same class. He had studied the other's schedule and told him where each of the classes was. So Lelouch had no reason not to be there. He feared something had happened to the boy and was just about to look for him until the other sat right down in front of him with Shirley close behind.

"Well, don't you look glum. If I didn't know any better I would have thought you spent the last few hours in a jail cell," Lelouch smirked from in front of him as he looked around, "then again this place does seem a like a prison, though a lot more posh."

"Oh Lulu, that is not funny at all!" the redhead next to him lectured as she puffed out her cheeks.

Suzaku blinked for a moment and groaned as he placed his head on the table rather loudly.

"That's a relief, I thought something had happened to you."

"Don't worry Suzaku! Surprisingly Lelouch and I have quite a few classes together, all except gym of course. I made sure he had a proper chaperone for most of the day," Shirley tried to comfort the boy in front of her with a caring smile as the boy next to her examined his frozen pizza.

Suzaku's ears did perk up after hearing Shirley's words. She had apparently been in his first four classes. That left one unaccounted for.

"Then where were you for gym if you weren't with Shirley?"

Shirley seemed equally confused and even voiced her confusion, "But I walked you to the gymnasium."

Lelouch huffed at his food and pushed it away, "I had decided that I wanted a break from muscle heads and instead found a nice quiet place for a nap."

"Lulu, you shouldn't be skipping classes on your first day!"

"I agree with Shirley, Lelouch. You're already behind in your studies as it is."

The subject of their lecturing sighed and replied, "Honestly, it's physical education and not something actually important."

"And this is why our sweet little Lulu is able to be tied down and put into a dress," Suzaku looked from Lelouch to the blonde behind him that had just spoken.

Lelouch had twitched at the memory of when they were in middle school. He seemed to grumble about manipulative blondes and how they were evil.

Milly ignored the mumbling and walked around the table with her tray to sit next to Suzaku. This gave her the best vantage point to watch the usually stoic teen twitch and fidget at her whim. Rivalz who had been following her sat next to Lelouch.

"Oh take it easy on Lelouch, Milly. You of all people know how weak and pathetic he is when it comes to physical activity," the blue haired teen said as he dug into his food.

"Yes but if Lulu applied himself he wouldn't be so easily overcome," Shirley replied to Rivalz.

Suzaku smiled at the friendly banter and was going to laugh until he saw the dark look on the others face. It seemed Milly had seen the same look and decided to intervene.

"Yes, Yes, all fun and games aside. We have planning to do everyone," she said as she clapped her hands together and effectively changed the subject. At the same time, Lelouch's tense shoulders began to easy and his hands that had been fisted into tight balls also seemed to loosen.

"Plan for what, Madam President?" Shirley inquired as she tilted her head.

"Why of course we have to plan out all the events for the new school year. I'm tired of the same old festivals but there are student favorites that we just can't be rid of. Then we have to balance the budget to see how we will pay for these events and still provide adequate funding for the clubs," the blonde started ticking off their to-do list on her fingers. With each mention of a new item Lelouch seemed to relax more while Rivalz and Shirley seemed to tense more at the workload.

"Well Madam President, we will all have to just do our best for the student body," Suzaku didn't realize, he himself, had been tense until the raven haired male finally spoke and the stiffness had left his own body.

For the rest of the lunch period, the mood was not as heavy and seemed to lighten up more and more as the president unveiled more and more of her ideas. Despite the new atmosphere, Suzaku's eyes were continually locked on Lelouch, watching for any shift back to his previous dark mood.

* * *

When the school day had finally finished the two were walking to Suzaku's car. It seemed that the only classes the two had with each other were gym and their last period. And even through the last two periods, Suzaku was still pondering the lunch they had.

The more he thought about it the more Lelouch's mood unnerved him. It had never been uncommon for their circle of friends to poke fun at Lelouch's lack of fitness. It was even a running joke that Milly was able to outrun the boy in heels. Lelouch would obviously become irritated and even pout and then come up was some witty remark about their intellect needed more exercise than his own body. Earlier in the period, there had been some of that but as the teasing had progressed, the other withdrew more and more. Suzaku could not stop pondering why it unsettled him.

"Are you okay?" Suzaku looked up and over the hood of his car into deep purple eyes.

"What?" Suzaku replied.

"We have been standing here for a whole minute and you haven't unlocked the door. You have also been unusually silent," Lelouch raised a black eyebrow.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry," he said as he unlocked the doors and threw his bag in the back as he rushed into the car and jammed his key into the ignition.

Lelouch entered more calmly and placed his satchel near his own feet.

"Are you okay to drive? You seem distracted and a little jumpy," he said while closing his door.

"I'm fine, it's just…" he stopped himself before continuing. What if the other became angry? His mood always seemed to darken at the mention of the last four years.

"Just what Suzaku?" the other seemed irritated as he continued, "out with it so we can get back without you crashing the car."

Suzaku swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Then he released his concerns in a precise and elegant jumble of words that sounded along the lines of, "You seemed real off at lunch when we were teasing you. You never really cared when we poked fun at your lack of physical activity but you seemed off today. I wanted to know if it had anything to do with while you were in prison? Or do you just still hate us? Or is it a mix of both? I mean they are both understandable. What I really want to know is if you are okay? Are you?"

By the time he was done he was out of breath and the boy beside him had a bewildered face.

"I think the question is, are you okay? I barely saw you take a breath during that whole speech," The black haired boy replied with a chuckle.

Suzaku whined in exhaustion and frustration as he hit his head on the horn repeatedly, causing a few people still in the parking lot to look at them both as if they were loons. He finally heard Lelouch sigh and took that as the cue to stop abusing his poor forehead.

"Yes I am alright," he started as he massaged his temple due to a headache brought on by the horn, "and no I don't very well hate you all. Irritated? Yes. It just doesn't seem logical to blame everyone for what happened. I'll save that anger for the one truly responsible and not some misguided and equally as hurt people."

Suzaku nodded at that as he looked down, "I can see that. Honestly, I didn't think we'd get this far. I thought you would still be cold."

Lelouch nodded, "Neither did I; but what is one to expect when an annoying puppy continuously follows you? You can only tell it to go home so many times, before taking it home yourself."

Suzaku nodded before realizing what the other was insinuating, "Did you just call me an annoying puppy?"

The other only nodded in confirmation and the car went silent.

Lelouch looked out the window at the few passing people. His face scrunched up and his eyebrows knitted themselves together. Suzaku then understood that the other was thinking and contemplating something before he finally broke the silence, "Do you remember how every day you would get into fights."

Suzaku blinked but nodded, "it was because you never knew how to hold your tongue so I wound up always saving you from being put in the hospital."

Lelouch smiled, "I never really worried about going to the hospital because I knew you had my back."

Suzaku saw his smile fall and replaced it, again, with that thinking face he remembered from childhood, as he continued, "I didn't have that for the last couple years. Being weaker than those around you isn't a good thing. They take advantage of it."

"Lelouch…" he tried to say something but stopped when he saw his friends sad face.

"I miss that feeling, you know, of someone watching your back," the other said forlornly as he continued to watch look out the window.

He wanted to say something to that. He wanted to assure the other that he didn't have to worry about that anymore, that he would be there to do just that. He wanted to but he couldn't. There was a rift there that they both could feel. If he was to say that he would protect the other, now, it would be the equivalent of a snake promising not to bite you after it licked your blood from its fangs.

He turned the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the parking space. Somehow he felt he made some progress but also seen how far his journey really was.


	12. The Guren Virus

**Words 2702**

 **2/18/17**

 **AN: Chapter 12 is up! This actually wasn't going to be chapter 12 and I had planned to have this be another school scene with more Shirley but decided on the more actual plot. I honestly see this as something Lelouch would do and I'm happy some of his devious nature slips out in this chapter. Like I have said I don't want to focus too much on angst (especially since there is more to come trust me).**

 **And I am sorry I can't update as much as you would all like. I actually do sadly have a life. It is honestly shocking because I used to never have one! Now I have school and work trying to drown me. I'm trying to pick up the pieces of 2016 (that year just needs to fade from existence) and I am also trying to get the funds together for a travel abroad this summer.**

 **Also, I always forget this but I did start a new fanfiction a few months ago. There is only one chapter up so far because this is still my priority but it was the winner of my little poll that is still going on. So please take a look at that and possibly the poll for future fanfiction ideas!**

 **Okay, long author's note done! On with the story!**

* * *

Lelouch clicked away on his laptop, as he took a sip of his coffee. He had been awake all night as he looked through the old files. Euphemia's autopsy had been particularly difficult to read. The gruesome details had brought back some unsavory details of that night, but they were important nonetheless. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the kitchen clock. It was seven in the morning and he felt like he had accomplished little while researching. He had, at least, accomplished his major goal for the night. With a sigh, he closed the laptop and poured himself more of the dark caffeinated drink. For what he had planned for the day he was going to need all the energy he could get.

He sat back down and squinted as the light turned on to reveal an annoyed Schneizel. The man was dressed for work and tired himself. He had been working late the last few days with his new case. Lelouch had been all too happy, with the older male at work more often, it gave Lelouch more free range of the house and the other was, also, less concerned with what he did on his down time.

"I was hoping to have a cup of coffee before work but I see I'll have to pick one up on the way to the office," he sighed as he carded his fingers through his blonde hair as he looked at the empty coffee pot.

"Sorry, I'll pick some up later today," Lelouch guiltily drank his cup in front of his brother.

"I would appreciate that, thank you. I would also appreciate it if you would go to sleep once in awhile," he crossed his arms and continued, "Have you been taking that medication prescribed by your doctor?"

Lelouch sighed and nodded, "Yes but unfortunately it has not been working lately. I'll discuss it with her at our next appointment."

Schneizel looked at him suspiciously, "I hope so, Lelouch, it isn't healthy to go three days straight on just caffeine alone."

Lelouch nodded in agreement. He didn't know why he was again having trouble sleeping. It could have had something to do with his late night reading material, but he was not willing to give that information out to too many people.

"I will ask her if it's the dosage or if I need a different medication."

The older male nodded and looked at his watch, "That's good. I should be going soon and won't be back until eight tonight. Do you have any plans?"

Putting his cup in the sink he replied, "I was thinking about spending the day with Suzaku at his internship. He promised to show me it a while ago and maybe after we'll see Nunnally after."

His brother seemed pleased with his response and bid him farewell as he left.

When the older was gone Lelouch took out his phone and called Suzaku.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line answered. He seemed groggy and not at all awake. Then again if the boy was awake, to begin with, he would have seen Lelouch's name on the caller ID.

"How are you not up yet? It's," he looked at the clock, "seven-thirty."

"Oh Lelouch, sorry, I like to sleep in on Saturdays," there was a yawn to punctuate his statement.

"When do you leave for your work?"

Suzaku seemed confused but answered, "I have to be there at ten-thirty so two and a half hours; why?"

"I'm coming with you, so pick me up on the way there. We are also going to see Nunnally afterward for dinner."

"Um, okay?" he smirked as he heard Suzaku's confused and still groggy voice.

With that, he hung up and started preparing a few meals for Nunnally. She had admitted that she missed his cooking at their last meeting. The question was if he should prepare something for Suzaku or not. In the end, he decided not to be petty, if only for the reason of not wanting to be scolded by Nunnally.

When the time came and he heard a knock on the door Lelouch had finally placed the food in some Tupperware and a small cooler. He picked up his shoulder bag and opened the door.

Suzaku stood there and looked far more awake than he had sounded on the phone. He handed the Japanese boy the cooler to hold while he locked the door.

"I was surprised when you called about coming with me," he said as he put the food in the back of the car and they climbed into the vehicle.

"Well you owe it to me, after all, you did use it as an excuse to ambush me last time," he said while rolling his eyes.

"Suzaku nodding and pulled out of the driveway, "I said I was sorry. Still, I'm happy you want to come. You have kind of been avoiding me at school."

Lelouch snorted at the remark, "Of course I have. It's been a little hard to breathe with you always near. I have been thinking about reconsidering that restraining order."

Suzaku sighed, "I know and I'm sorry. I'll try to be less clingy but if either I or Shirley aren't there you disappear."

"It was not uncommon for me to cut class before. I hardly see why you should receive a heart attack now."

Suzaku's eyebrows knitted together and with another sigh, he looked at Lelouch as they stopped at a light, "because things are different now. Who knows what other people think and what if they are like that cop?"

"Bismark really shook you up that much, didn't he?"

"I don't understand how he didn't shake you up more. How can you just walk into his office like nothing? Not to mention you went right to school as if nothing happened!" the light turned green and he started driving again.

"Calm down Suzaku," he smiled as he looked out the window, "acting like a poor wounded bird is what they want. People like Bismark look for weakness and pounce on it. They are thrown off by prey that is calm and collected."

The other male threw him a quick glance but the tension didn't seem to leave him. Lelouch sighed and leaned over to turn on the radio, "It's obvious you won't stop with your overbearing nature so let's forget about it."

The other nodded and the rest of the drive was only filled with the cheesy pop songs on the radio. When they did arrive Suzaku took out the food to put in the break room fridge.

While he waited outside the break room for Suzaku he scrolled through his phone. There weren't any more updates. He shrugged and put the phone back into his pocket as the other came out of the break room.

"Okay, ready?"

Lelouch nodded and followed the other to the morgue down in the basement. It was cold and creepy. He still found it hard to believe that Suzaku interned at such a place.

"How was it you started working here again?" he asked while looking around.

"I told you," he said while slipping on a blue smock over his clothes, "they set up a booth at a job fair. I was interested in law enforcement so I thought it would look good on a resume when I decided to apply to be a detective."

"And Ashford thought working with dead bodies was something to advertise at a job fair?"

Suzaku laughed and replied, "To be fair Lloyd is more of a forensic scientist and I don't actually work in the morgue, Lelouch. I mostly do some heavy lifting, inventory, mail runs, and deliver the occasional lunch. Lloyd is supposed to pay me around thirteen an hour and teach me about his profession. Of course, Ms. Cecil is the one who teaches me things more often than he does. The pay is good but I only ever get to work three days a week since I'm still in high school."

Lelouch nodded, "So you are this Lloyd's dog. You fetch what he wants."

"Do you always have to compare me to a dog?"

He grinned, "You can't deny that you are always eager to please and are just as energetic as one."

With a pout, the Japanese boy replied, "I guess that just makes you a cat. Up all night and irritable."

"Hm, I guess that is why you are so obsessed with following me. We all know your obsession with felines," Lelouch mocked and continued, "I never did understand why you punished yourself with cats. They always hated you."

"Well-" Suzaku started but was interrupted by a screaming man from the end of the hallway.

"I swear, I will catch that woman! Cecile, where is our intern? I need him!"

"Dr. Asplund please calm down," a more feminine voice tried to calm the other.

Suzaku sighed and walked a little faster to the door. When they reached their destination Suzaku took a deep breath, "I have to warn you, Lloyd is a little eccentric."

"He can't be that bad," Lelouch replied.

He had been wrong of course, because the moment they stepped into the room a lavender haired man flung himself at Lelouch and started shaking him, "Suzaku! Where have you been? This is an emergency!"

Lelouch grabbed the strange man's wrists, to stabilize himself somewhat, as he was tossed and shook back and forth. "I then suggest you discuss the matter with him!"

The thirty-something-year-old man opened his eyes and stopped shaking Lelouch. He stared into Lelouch's purple with his own blue eyes and asked, "Who are you?"

"Um, sorry Sir. This is my friend, Lelouch. He wanted to tag along and I didn't think you would mind," Suzaku said as he tried to free Lelouch from the crazed man's grip, "I should have asked, I'm really sorry, but would it be too much trouble if he stays."

Lloyd waved his hand and turned back to his computer that displayed a red screen with the word 'Guren' scrolling up it in orange letters, "Nevermind that! We have bigger issues; my computer was hacked last night. My poor Lancelot has been defiled! And it's all that Rakshata's fault, I just know it!"

He walked over to his desk and started scribbling out a list for the poor Japanese boy as he talked, "I'm going to need you to do these things since I will be here all day fixing this mess! First, now that this computer is infected, you will need to manually log in the Gilman case information to the other computer. Secondly, review my audio logs and type up manuscripts for them and upload them to the computer, as well. On top of that, please pick up some breakfast for Cecile and me with coffee; we will need it. When you get back you can take those boxes, in the corner, to evidence storage. Those cases have run cold anyway."

Dr. Lloyd Asplund then spun around in his chair and handed Suzaku the list. He looked at Lelouch, finally seeming to take notice of the boy he had previously assaulted, "Who are you? I don't remember hiring a new intern. Cecile, did you hire him without my consent?"

A blue haired woman swatted the eccentric doctor over the head with a newspaper and scolded him, "Lloyd, don't be rude. You heard Suzaku introduce him before." She then turned to the two boys and smiled, " It's nice to meet you, Lelouch and Suzaku it's no trouble at all if your friend wishes to observe. Just make sure he isn't in the way or near anything confidential."

They both nodded and Lelouch assured her, "I will be no problem at all and will assure you that I will stay out of the way."

With all that cleared up and Suzaku having gotten his assignments Lelouch sat in the corner while the other set about completing said assignments. The woman went about typing something into another computer while the strange Dr. Asplund tried desperately to save his precious program, Lancelot.

Lelouch grinned as the man frantically worked to disable the virus but sadly it was futile. If Dr. Asplund could not find the kill switch, the whole of Lancelot would crumble and eventually, the whole computer would also cease functioning. Rakshata was a clever woman and with her virus and Captain Waldstein's clearance, it was easy to connect to Dr. Asplund's computer to plant the virus. The most the poor scientist could do was delay the inevitable.

When Suzaku left it was an hour later. Lelouch had declined to accompany him, claiming that he didn't want to spend too much time in a confined place with the other. Shortly after, the blue haired woman excused herself to run an errand. It left Lelouch and the doctor alone. It was the perfect trap.

"Rakshata, is truly a genius when it comes to her children, isn't she?" he said from his corner while watching the scientist freeze.

Lloyd turned and looked at Lelouch with narrowed eyes, "How do you know she refers to her viruses as children?"

Lelouch smiled as he stood and strode over to the man, "Because that is how she referred to the Guren when she handed it to me. 'Do take care of my child when you infect his dear Lancelot, she is my greatest creation I have ever birthed'."

He was then standing in front of the doctor, as the man glared up at him, "The Guren is a scary piece of work. As we speak she is slowly eating away at everything and when she's done even your hardware won't be safe. I'm sure this whole thing will just bubble up from the heat it admits after the fan stops working and Guren causes it to overheat."

The man seemed the look at the computer, that Lelouch could only assume he built himself and realized Lancelot was not just a program either. He smiled, "I have to say you have done a great job slowing the process, though. That's all you can do without knowing the off switch, sadly."

"And, I would assume you know, though?"

"I would never plant something I didn't know how to stop," he began as his fingers glided over the keys, barely touching them, "the question is not if I know how to stop it but if I was willing to."

"What is it you want?"

"Information for information, almost a partnership," Lelouch said while clicking some keys, "This is just a taste of what Rakshata's virus can do. I'm willing to share if you will help me get information on another matter."

The doctor's eyes seemed to glint with curiosity and the possibility of gaining an upper hand over the Indian woman, "That is quite a proposition, young man. Although, what makes you think I won't just turn you into the authorities. This is a criminal, if not federal offense."

"From what I know, you two have a colorful rivalry, Earl of Pudding," Lelouch smiled as he saw the other man's lips twitch upwards."

"Then please do share," Dr. Asplund said as he adjusted his glasses.

With the confirmation of their deal Lelouch pressed the last key and with it, the red glow faded to black and then the computer rebooted itself.

When Cecile and Suzaku had finally returned, Lelouch was back in his seat and Lloyd was happily at work on his beloved Lancelot. The two had both asked how Lloyd was able to stop the virus but the man had merely told them it was his superior intellect that had bested Rakshata. Suzaku and Cecile had merely shrugged it off and continued their work for the day.

After work had ended, Suzaku and Lelouch had bid the doctor and his assistant farewell and Lloyd had even given Lelouch his card, assuring him that if he would want an internship too, to just call.

With that, the two had left. One was incredibly oblivious as he drove to Cornelia's house for dinner with Nunnally, and the other was in a much better mood, having acquired a valuable piece at the price of another.

* * *

 **R &R**


End file.
